Juegos y Obsesiones
by PamConstantine
Summary: Todo estaba bajo control hasta que llegó un hombre que sabía cómo jugar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Me sentía viva.

Los alternantes flashes de luces oscuras y suaves, el ritmo pulsante de la música del club _Womb Tokio_ , el movimiento de cuerpos transpirados bailando, sonriendo, disfrutando unos de otros… el Womb Tokio club se metía en mi sangre y me encendía de una manera en que no dejaba hacerlo a nadie ni nada desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando estaba allí _trabajando en el bar, ayudando con las cosas de camarera, atendiendo a los DJs_ me sentía más libre que en cualquier otro momento de mi día. El club tenía magia.

Y, para mí, curaba.

Por su vibración y vida, el club era un refugio seguro para mí. Era un lugar en el que podría conectarme sin preocupación de excederme. Nadie iba a demandarme por concentrarme demasiado duro o demasiado tiempo en mi trabajo. Pero el rumor era que el Womb Tokio, que había sido puesto en venta desde hace algún tiempo, estaba a punto de ser vendido. Un nuevo propietario podía cambiarlo todo.

—Kagome —Nazuna, la camarera trabajando en la primera planta, me sacó de mis Blanco y dos Butterball.

—Entendido —saqué el vodka de la estantería detrás de mí.

—No puedo creer lo ocupadas que estamos para ser un jueves —dijo ella cuando yo trabajaba en su orden.

—Es la ocupación veraniega. Dale una semana y el lugar explotará —no podía esperar. El verano en el club era una total locura.

—En ese momento es cuando las cosas se ponen divertidas por aquí —Amari Nobunaga, el gerente del club, se unió a nuestra conversación, un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando la brillante luz blanca que iluminaba la barra iluminó su rostro.

—Muy divertido —le di a Amari una amplia sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo mientras ponía las bebidas en la bandeja de Nazuna, mi estómago tensándose con un tintineo de deseo.

Él respondió a mi guiño con uno de su propia cosecha, avivando el tintineo en mi panza hasta hacerla una llama baja.

Amari no era el amor de mi vida _ni siquiera el amor del momento,_ pero su pasión compartida por el club despertaba algo en mí. Mi interés en averiguar más y en ascender de trabajar en un bar parecía interesarle a él también. Más de una noche de mostrarme los truquillos habían terminando en sesiones de retozo intenso. Aunque había estado instantáneamente atraída por él, su estatura, su cabello castaño y ojos obscuros me habían cautivado. También su agudo sentido del negocio y excepcional estilo de mando eran cualidades que yo requería en un hombre. Y, a decir verdad, la falta de efecto que él tenía en mis emociones daba la mitad de la atracción. Teníamos una química decente, pero él no conseguiría volverme loca por él como lo he estado por otros chicos. Él era seguro y sólido y ésa era mi definición del hombre perfecto.

Marqué la orden de Nazuna mientras Amari llenaba chupitos la orden de Dai, sospeché, otro camarero que estaba junto a Nazuna. Amari ya raramente entraba a la parte de atrás de la barra, pero había poco personal para la noche y yo le di la bienvenida a su ayuda. Especialmente con la forma en que estábamos repuntando. Un regular y sus amigos se habían apoyado contra la barra esperando mi atención y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi un tipo con traje tomando un lugar en la esquina alejada del mostrador.

Le di a Nazuna su ticket, pero Amari la detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

—Espera. Como aquí estamos al menos algunos de nosotros, creo que deberíamos brindar por Kagome —pasó de mano en mano los chupitos que había estado llenando. Tequila: mi licor de elección.

Le eché un vistazo con sospecha. Aunque no era inusual tomar un shot o dos mientras trabajábamos un turno, siempre habíamos mantenido el perfil bajo, nunca frente a nuestro gerente y, ciertamente, no con su apoyo.

—Sin preocupaciones —dijo Amari, chocando mi brazo con el suyo—. Es una ocasión especial.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, sonreí y agarré el shot que me ofrecía.

—Tú eres el jefe.

—Estamos demasiado ocupados para un brindis apropiado, así que sólo vamos a decir que esto es por Kagome. Estamos orgullosos de ti, chica.

Me sonrojé e hicimos chin-chin con los vasos mientras todos alrededor, incluyendo el cliente regular y sus amigos, gritaban " _Así se habla_ " y " _Salud_ ".

—¡Woow! —Grité con mi propio entusiasmo. Había trabajado duro para conseguir mi grado. También estaba orgullosa de mí. Tragué el shot de una vez, disfrutando la quemazón mientras se alineaba por mi garganta y se extendía por mis venas—. ¡Maldición, eso es agradable!

Consciente de que la multitud se estaba impacientando, Nazuna se fue con su orden mientras Amari llenada la de Dai. Giré mi atención primero hacia el habitual, un chico cuyo nombre me había abandonado. Se acercó para darme un abrazo, lo que devolví. Puede que no lo recordase, pero sabía cómo ganar mis propinas.

—Cuatro de lo que sea que haya en el grifo —dijo, con su voz sobre la música, que parecía haberse puesto más alta en los últimos minutos—. ¿Dónde está Sango?

Le tendí sus dos primeras tazas y empecé a trabajar en las siguientes dos.

—Como ella cubrirá todos mis turnos la semana que viene, tiene esta noche libre —es verdad… este tipo era el que usualmente coqueteaba con Sango, otra camarera.

—Eso es genial. ¿Y qué harás en tus vacaciones? — Sin Sango alrededor, Habitual enfocó su encanto en mí. Sus ojos trabajaron por mis pechos, que eran verdaderamente difíciles de no notar. Especialmente con mí bajo escote. Tenía unas chicas agradables, ¿quién podía culparme por enseñarlas?

—Absolutamente nada —esperé que mi respuesta sonase a que estaba ansiando mis vacaciones. La verdad era que me había tomado un respiro para que pudiera ir a casa y pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor. Pero sólo esa mañana, Bankotsu había cancelado el viaje, diciendo que estaba demasiado abrumado con trabajo. Ni siquiera sería capaz de venir a mi graduación.

Tragué las emociones que amenazaban con mostrarse en mi cara. Encima de estar decepcionada, estaba aterrorizada. Con nada en que ocupar mi tiempo no era atractivo para mí. Casi le había dicho a Amari varias veces que me pusiera en los horarios, pero cada vez que empezaba, me sentía como una total perdedora. Quizá una semana fuera sería bueno para mí. Podría manejarlo. ¿Verdad?

Ahora no era momento de inquietarse por la semana que vendrá. Terminé la transacción con el Habitual y me fui para ocuparme del tipo con traje al final del mostrador.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo conseguir… te…? —Mis palabras se fueron apagando cuando mis ojos encuentran los del tipo con traje, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, repentinamente extraído por la vista delante de mí. El hombre… él era… _precioso_.

Increíblemente precioso.

No podía apartar la mirada, su apariencia era magnética. Lo que significaba que él era exactamente la clase de hombre que debería evitar.

Después de numerosos corazones rotos que habían sido desparramados en mi pasado, yo había descubierto que podía dividir a los hombres de los que estaba atraída en dos categorías. La primera categoría podría ser descrita como follar y olvidar. Éstos eran hombres que me llevaban a la cama, pero eran fáciles de dejar atrás si era necesario. Era el único grupo que valía la pena. Eran los seguros. Amari caía en esta categoría.

Luego estaban los hombres que eran cualquier cosa menos seguros. Ellos no eran follar y olvidar; ellos eran ¡ _Oh, joder_!. Ellos me atraían tan intensamente que me veía consumido por ellos, absolutamente concentrada en todo lo que hacían, decían y eran.

Huía de esos hombres, lejos y rápido.

Dos segundos después de trabar miradas con este hombre, sabía que debería estar huyendo.

Él me parecía familiar _debe de haber estado en el club antes._ Pero si lo había estado, no podía imaginar que lo hubiera olvidado. Él era el hombre más impresionante sobre el planeta: pómulos cincelados y mandíbula fuerte debajo de un cabello marrón perfectamente flexible y los ojos grises más intensos que había visto nunca. Su barba de unos días hacía que mi piel desear, ansiar la quemazón de ella contra mi rostro, contra la parte interna de mis muslos. Por lo que podía ver, su caro traje de tres piezas de color azul marino estaba entallado y era de un gusto excelente. Y su olor _una fragancia distinta de un jabón y aftershave sin esencia y una lindura puramente masculina_ , casi me tenía olisqueando el aire frente a él como un perro en celo.

Pero no era sólo su belleza incomparable y su increíble demostración de sexo masculino lo que tenía quemando entre mis piernas y en busca de la salida más cercana. Era cómo me miraba, de una forma que ningún hombre me había mirando nunca, una posesividad hambrienta presente en su mirada como si no sólo estuviera desvistiéndome en sus mente, sino que me hubiera reclamado para estar satisfecha por nadie más excepto él.

Lo deseé instantáneamente, un hormigueo de obsesión tomó raíces en mi vientre _un familiar y viejo sentimiento_. Pero que lo deseara no importaba. La expresión en su cara decía que me tendría lo quisiera yo o no, eso era tan inevitable como si ya hubiera pasado.

Eso me asustó como la mierda. El vello de mi piel se me erizó mientras observaba a mi miedo.

O quizá se erizó con delicia.

 _Oh, mierda._

—Whisky escocés de malta. Solo, por favor.

Casi me había olvidado que se suponía que tenía que servirle. Y la idea de servirlo parecía tan sexy que, cuando me recordó mi trabajo, casi me tropiezo conmigo misma para conseguirle su bebida.

—Tengo un Macallan de doce años.

—Bien —dijo él, pero la entrega de su voz baja y profunda tenía a mi pulso palpitando.

Cuando le di su whisky, sus dedos rozaron los míos y me estremecí. Visiblemente. Sus cejas se levantaron muy ligeramente por mi reacción, como si estuviera complacido.

Retiré mi mano rápidamente, metiéndola contra el corpiño de mi vestido de tubo como si la tela pudiera borrar la calidez que ya había viajado desde donde él me había tocado hasta el necesitado centro entre mis piernas.

Nunca rozaba dedos con los clientes… ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Porque _no_ podía tocarlo. Estaba tan traída por él, tan ansiosa por algo que no podía nombrar, que tomaría cualquier contacto que pudiera conseguir.

 _Esto otra vez no. Ahora no._

 _Nunca._

Me alejé de él. Lejos y rápido. Bueno, lo más lejos que podía llegar, enroscándome en la esquina opuesta de la barra. Amari podía servirle al chico si quería algo más. Necesitaba no estar cerca de él.

Y luego, como a propósito de la mala suerte en que mi vida había ido, volvió Nazuna.

—Amari, ese grupo de las Cinco Burbujas está molestando a la camarera otra vez.

—Estoy en ello —se giró hacia mí—. ¿Puedes manejarlo por un minuto?

—Está claro que sí —no estaba tan claro. No con el Sr. _Atraer-A-Kagome-Cualquiera-Sea-El-Costo-Para-Su-Cordura_ sentado al final de la barra. Pero mi declaración era convincente. Amari se deslizó fuera del mostrador, dejándome sola con el tipo con traje.

Incluso Habitual y sus amigos se habían unido a un grupo de chicas risueñas en una mesa cercana. Le eché un vistazo a la pista de baile, esperando que pudiera atraer a clientes al mirar al mar de caras. Necesitaba órdenes de bebidas. De otra forma, el tipo con traje podría pensar que estaba evitándolo al esconderme en mi esquina, lo que, por supuesto, estaba haciendo. Pero, honestamente, la distancia entre nosotros no hizo nada para atenuar la apretada bola de deseo rodando en mi estómago. Era inútil evitarlo.

Suspiré y limpié el mostrador frente a mí, aunque no parecía necesitarlo, sólo para mantenerme ocupada. Cuando me atreví a mirar al buenorro que había invadido mi espacio, noté que su whisky estaba casi vacío.

También noté que sus ojos languidecían por mí. Su mirada penetrante se sentía más que una típica mirada fija de un cliente tratando de atraer a la camarera, pero sabiendo que tenía una tendencia a exagerar el significado de las acciones de las otras personas, deseché la idea. Conjurando mi coraje, me forcé a mí misma a ver si estaba bien.

¿A quién estoy engañando? Nada forzoso era necesario. Me deslicé hacia él como si estuviera tirando de mí con una cuerda invisible.

-¿Otro?

-No, estoy bien.- me tendió uno de cien. Por supuesto. Había estado esperando que me diera su tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera averiguar su nombre.

No, no, yo no estaba esperando eso. No me importaba su nombre. Ni noté que en su mano derecha estaba ausente cualquier anillo. Ni que estaba todavía observando cada movimiento mío mientras tomaba el dinero que me había dado y registré su orden en la caja registradora.

-¿Ocasión especial?- Preguntó él. Fruncí el ceño, luego recordé que él había visto nuestro brindis.

-Uh, sí. Mi graduación. Iré mañana a buscar mi Master en Administración de Empresas-. Su rostro se iluminó con honesta admiración.

-Felicidades. Por todo tu éxito- él levantó su bebida hacia mí y bajó un trago final. –Gracias- estaba paralizada por su boca, su lengua saliendo para quitar la última gota de líquido de sus labios. _Yum_. Cuando bajó su vaso, estiré la mano para darle su cambio, preparándome para la excitación del contacto que pasaría inevitablemente cuando lo tomase. Pero el contacto nunca llegó.

-Guárdalo.-

-No puedo- él me había dado cien. Por un vaso de whisky. No podía aceptar eso.

-Puedes y lo harás- su tono imponente debió haberme irritado, pero, en lugar de eso, consiguió que los jugos fluyeran.-Considéralo un regalo de graduación.-

-De acuerdo- su comportamiento me dejó sin ganas de discutir. –Gracias- me giré para poner el dinero dentro de mi jara de propinas sobre la parte de atrás del mostrador, molesta conmigo misma por el efecto que tenía este extraño en mí.

-¿Esto también es una fiesta de despedida?- Gritó su voz desde detrás de mí, atrayéndome otra vez para estar frente a él. -No puedo imaginar que uses tu MAE para seguir atendiendo la barra.-

Por supuesto que eso es lo que asumiría el hombre de traje. Probablemente, él era algún tipo de negocios que compartía la opinión de mi hermano: hay trabajos que valen la pena tener y trabajos para otras personas. Atender la barra era de los últimos. Pero me encantaba atender la barra.

Es más, me encantaba el club. Sólo había empezado mi trabajo de graduación porque necesitaba más que hacer. Algo para mantenerme _ocupada_ era lo que Bankotsu había dicho cuando se ofreció a pagar mis gastos más allá de mi beca y mi ayuda financiera cubierta.

Fue una decisión buena, la decisión correcta porque esencialmente detuvo mi vida de salirse fuera de control. Por los últimos tres años, había lanzado mi vida dentro de la escuela y el club nocturno. El problema era que la graduación sacaba la mayoría de mi preocupación. Y ahora me embarraba la cancha con préstamos para estudiantes, tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a fin de mes sin tener que irme del Womb Tokio _._

Pero yo tenía un plan. Quería un ascenso. Había estado ayudando con las tareas de supervisión durante el último año, pero había sido incapaz de conseguir un título oficial porque los jefes tenían que trabajar a tiempo completo. Ahora que el colegio había terminado, estaba disponible durante más horas. Amari me había estado entrenando para la posición. La única pega de mi trayectoria podría ser un nuevo dueño. Pero no iba a preocuparme por eso. Todavía.

Aunque explicar mi meta a extraños nunca era fácil. ¿Qué tan sabio era usar un MAE para una carrera en la dirección de un club nocturno? Probablemente no era sabio en absoluto. Así que tragué antes de responderle al tipo con traje.

-En realidad, me gustaría ascender aquí. Me encanta la escena del club nocturno.-

Para mi sorpresa, él asintió, sus ojos brillaban cuando se sentó hacia delante y entró en la brillante luz blanca de la barra.

-Esto te anima-. Exactamente no podía retirar mi sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Se nota.

Caliente, rico y en mi onda. Él era precisamente el tipo de hombre por el que podría obsesionarme, y no de una forma sana.

-¡Kagome!-El grito del Habitual de antes me hizo recular de esos intensos ojos ambares del extraño. -Me voy de aquí. Quería volver a felicitarte y decirte buena suerte. Y, hey, aquí está mi número. Llámame alguna vez. Puedo ayudarte a ocupar tu semana libre.-

-Gracias,- uh leí el nombre que había escrito en la servilleta que me había dado, _Ken_.

Esperé a que se alejase antes de lanzarla a la basura debajo del mostrador, observando al tipo de traje mientras lo hacía.

-¿Haces eso con todos los números que recibes?-

Me detuve. No era como si no me hubiera acostado con clientes antes, pero nunca con los habituales. Ésa era una regla. No quería volver a verlos. Demasiada tentación para volverme loca por ellos.

Pero no tenía interés en tener esa conversación con el tipo de traje. Y con sus ojos constantemente en mí, finalmente creí que mi atracción por él no era sólo por mi parte.

No cuando él me había dado una propina tan generosa.

-¿Estás tratando de averiguar si tiraré tu número?

Él se rió.

-Quizás.

Su reacción me hizo sonreír e hizo que la humedad entre mis muslos se espesase. Era divertido coquetear con él. Qué mal que tuviera que acabarlo. Puse mis manos sobe el mostrador y me incliné hacia él para que pudiera oírme menor sobre la música, intentando no deleitarme con la mirada abrasadora que le dio a mi pecho cuando lo hice.

-No tiraría el tuyo. No lo tomaría en absoluto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero la risa de antes todavía bailaba en ellos.

-¿No soy de tu tipo?

-No necesariamente- fingir que no estaba atraída por él fútil. Él tenía que ser consciente de mi reacción hacia él.

-¿Por qué entonces?-

-Porque estás buscando algo temporal. Algo divertido con lo que jugar- me incliné incluso más cerca para mostrar mi frase golpeadora: el que desalentaría incluso al hombre más cachondo -Y me encariño- retrocedí y me enderecé en toda mi altura para que pudiera enterarme de su reacción -Bueno, ¿eso no te asusta como la mierda?

Yo había esperado ver el pánico destellar a través de su rostro. En lugar de eso, vi un brillo de diversión.

-Tú, Kagome Higurashi, haces cualquier cosa menos asustarme,- pero, a pesar de sus palabras, él se puso de pie, abotonándose su abrigo mientras lo hacía. -Felicidades otra vez. Verdaderamente, un logro.

Lo observé demasiado tiempo mientras se alejaba, más hecha polvo por su despedida abrupta de lo que quería admitir.

Me tomó unos buenos cinco minutos después de que se fuera para darme cuenta de que nunca le había dado mi nombre.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

Bien aquí vamos con otra historia. Espero les guste. P.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.C

* * *

Capitulo 2

-¿Ya has conocido al dueño?

Levanté la mirada de mi portapapeles hacia el trasero de Sango mientras ella estudiaba el contenido del pequeño refrigerador detrás de la barra, su cabello castaño en cascada bailaba con sus movimientos. Mi ceño se frunció. No me había olvidado del nuevo dueño, pero había intentado no pensar en él, sabiendo que me obsesionaría.

La irritación por habérmelo recordado ahora llenó mi respuesta.

-¿Cuándo podría haberlo conocido?- No había estado en el club nocturno desde mi graduación, hace más de una semana.

Sango cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pudiste haber caído de visita o algo.

Ella me conocía demasiado bien. No había podido evitar que varias veces la semana pasada deambulase por aquí. Había sido una batalla, pero me había mantenido alejada.

-Nop. En realidad, pasé la mayoría de mi semana en un spa cerca de Poughkeepsie.

-Bueno, ¡qué emoción!- Sango levantó una ceja adornada. -¿Ganaste la lotería cuando no estaba mirando?

-Difícilmente. Era un regalo de Bankotsu.- Él no se había molestado con una tarjeta, sólo un sobre que contenía el billete del tren y un vale regalo para mí para mi portero la mañana de mi graduación. Quizá había sido la idea de su esposa.

-Qué… amable.- Sango detestaba a Bank y nunca se molestó en esconderlo. Una de las pocas personas que conozco en mi vida que sabía mi historia, ella era fieramente leal y siempre estaba de mi lado. Mi hermano, no tanto. Eso automáticamente en desacuerdo.

-No suenes tan mierdosa. _Sí_ que fue agradable. Hice un montón de mierda que nunca había hecho antes- montar a caballo, escalar montañas. Montones de tratamientos de spa -¡toca mi piel!- Estiré mi mano para que ella la tocara.- Mis manos nunca han estado así de suaves.

-No estás bromeando. Suave como un bebé.

-Fue bueno para mí. De verdad. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Relajarme, pero mantenerme ocupada.

-Guau. Un punto para Bankotsu. Quizá está madurando finalmente.- Su voz se aligeró. -¿Y cómo estuvo tu tiempo fuera del spa?

Miserable. Los cinco días de spa habían sido perfectos, pero después de que el viaje había terminado, tuve que volver a mi vida real, lo que significó un apartamento vacío y una mente que se negó a dejar de trabajar.

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Y puede que tenga cuatro o cinco archivos de nuevas ideas para el club.

Ella se rió.

-Hey! al menos ésa es una obsesión sana.

Le sonreí avergonzadamente.

-Un poco saludable.- Me estiré en busca del Sky y Vodka que mi artículo decía que debería estar en el estante y marqué su presencia en mi papel cuando lo encontré. Había beneficios en una mente activa. Yo siempre tenía inventarios perfectos y presentaciones sin defectos. Iba relacionado con la gente (hombres, para ser precisa) que obsesionarse tenía sus desventajas.

Me apoyé contra la parte de atrás del mostrador y revisé mi reloj. Quince minutos antes de abrir. Eso significaba quince minutos más antes de que las luces disminuyeran y entrasen el modo club. El club con todas las luces encendidas me hacía sentir vulnerable y desnuda y fuera de lugar. Incluso la personalidad chismosa y descarada de Sango estaba enmudecida, como si alguien hubiera bajado su volumen. Nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación en modo club.

Mis ojos viajaron a través del bar, quedándose en el lugar en el que el tipo de traje se había sentado la última vez que había trabajado. No era la primera vez que había pensado en él desde esa noche. Él había sabido mi nombre. ¿Lo había escuchado a escondidas? No mi apellido. Debió de habérselo preguntado a alguien, aunque no lo había visto hablando con nadie más. Pero quizá antes de que hubiera tomado su orden… no le había estado prestando atención. Quizá alguien más se lo había dicho entonces.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Sango cortó mis pensamientos, imitando mi figura contra el mostrador.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella se volvería loca si le contase que un tipo cualquiera conocía mi nombre, asumiría que mi seguridad estaba en riesgo. Yo, por otra parte, tenía distinta empatía por las personas que estaban en necesidad de conseguir más información de la que deberían. Y no quería un sermón sobre aspirantes a acosadores. Yo sabía todo sobre el acoso.

Pero podía decirle otras cosas sobre el misterioso extraño.

-La última vez que trabajé, este tipo…- me detuve, recordando lo magnéticamente atractivo que el tipo de traje había sido.- Este tipo increíblemente caliente, en realidad, me dio cien dólares por tres dedos de Macallan. Me dijo que me quedase con el cambio.

-¿Y esperaba que le hicieras una mamada después de tu turno?

-No. Pensé que era eso lo que quería, pero…- ¿qué había querido él? ¿Había parecido tan centrado en mí, o me había imaginado eso, columpiada por mi propio deseo por él? -No lo sé. Se fue sin intentar nada.- Yo había intentado asustarlo para que se fuera, pero eso no me había parecido la razón de que se fuera. -Fue… raro.

-¿Material de masturbación a medianoche?

-Nunca lo diré.

-Tu rostro lo dice todo.

En la pasada semana, él _había_ entrado en mis pensamientos, vistiendo decididamente menos de lo que había vestido cuando lo había visto en el bar. Y las blancas fantasías sexuales eran lo suficientemente inocentes para la mayoría de la gente, pensar demasiado en cualquier chico nunca era bueno para mí y Sango lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba su sermón. Mientras que no lo volviera a ver y las probabilidades eran mínimas, yo estaría bien.

Me moví para enderezar cosas en el mostrador que no necesitaban ser enderezadas y cambié de tema.

-Y el nuevo dueño… ¿lo has conocido? ¿Cómo es?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

-Él está bien. Más joven de lo que imaginarías. Como, veintisiete o veintiocho años. Jodidamente rico. Aunque está loco con la limpieza. Lo hemos estado llamando el Nazi del Bar. Inspecciona todo, limpiando con su dedo sobre los mostradores para asegurarse de que están limpios, como si tuviera un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo o algo. Oh!, y hablando de material de masturbación, está psicóticamente caliente.

Sango pensaba que cualquier chico con una billetera gorda que todavía tenía pelo, era caliente, así que su declaración no decía mucho. Pero su comentario del Nazi del Bar me hizo sonreír. Los empleados habían sido descuidados con los estándares de limpieza desde hace algún tiempo y podrían hacerlo con un poco de amor rudo. Al menos, eso es lo que yo diría si fuera la gerente. Eso me dio esperanza de que el nuevo dueño y yo pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

Me pregunté sobre el hombre que finalmente había soltado los verdes por el precio irracional del club. No era que Womb Tokio no pudiera valerlo, pero necesitaba algunos arreglos serios para sobresalir del mar de clubs de la Ciudad de Tokio. ¿El nuevo dueño vería el potencial del lugar? ¿Qué ganas le pondría? ¿Dejaría el negocio bajo el control de Amari?

-Lo conocerás esta noche.- Sango hizo sonar su labio inferior. -Supongo que es un grande en el mundo de los negocios. Probablemente has oído hablar de él… Taigo Taido o algo asi.

Mi mandíbula cayó.

-¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru _Taisho_?- Esperé mientras ella asentía Sango, -Sesshomaru Taisho sólo es el hombre de negocios más exitoso debajo de los treinta en Japón. Él es como un Dios en ese mundo.- Taisho había nacido en la riqueza con los Rockefeller de hoy en día como padres. El hijo mayor, él había expandido la riqueza de los Taisho diez veces más. Como estudiante de negocios, había estado intrigada con un número de sus asuntos.

-Sabes que no estoy al tanto de toda esa mierda "Quién es Quién".- Sango se enderezó en toda su altura de 1,78 metros más los tacones de siete centímetros. -Aunque no me sorprendería si está en la lista de los Top Ten de todos los Más-Calientes-Barra-Más-Sexies-Barra-Más-Hermosos del mundo.

Me mordí el labio intentando sacar de la nada una imagen de él en mi cabeza. Probablemente había visto una foto de él en algún sitio, pero no podía recodar cómo lucía él aunque la vida me fuera en ello. En general, no prestaba atención a esas cosas.

Pero algo tiró de las puntas de mi cerebro, algo que no podía atrapar lo suficiente. Una conexión que mi mente estaba fallando en hacer.

-De todas formas- dijo Sango, volviéndose a apoyar en el mostrador, -creo que está por aquí. Lo vi entrar en las oficinas anteriormente cuando estabas agarrando las servilletas del almacén.

Asentí, sin estar segura de si estaba emocionada por conocer a Sesshomaru Taisho o no. Parte de mí quería ponerse en plan chica fan por una o dos de sus decisiones empresariales más famosas. E intercambiar ideas con él sería emocionante.

O aterrorizante. ¿Qué si no tenía nada que sugerir que no hubiera pensado ya? Sesshomaru Taisho no necesitaba mis pésimas ideas para ayudarle a hacer prosperar el club.

A menos que no estuviera planeando involucrarse en el negocio.

Pero, ¿por qué compraría el club si no tenía intenciones de involucrarse? En ese caso…

Mierda. Antes de que las visiones de futuro que yo deseaba, hicieran ¡puf! en mi imaginación hiperactiva, necesitaba conocer a Taisho y tantearlo, estuviera yo intimidada o no.

Respiré varias veces para calmarme, luego volví mi concentración en hacer el inventario del bar. Concentrándome en mi tarea, pulsé ausentemente al compás de la música tecno que estaba en el sistema de sonido y dejé ir todas mis preocupaciones.

La música no estaba en el volumen normal de trabajo podíamos hablar con comodidad sin levantar nuestras voces, pero estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no oyera la puerta de la oficina abrirse a la izquierda de la barra. Por eso no noté a Taisho al principio. Mi espalda estaba hacia él y mi mirada fija sobre mí mientras estiraba el brazo en busca del Tequila Gold en el estante más alto de la barra. Incluso después de que hubiera retirado la botella y girado, mis ojos primero encontraron los de Amari. Él me echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza y sonreí, complacida de que mi corset muy ajustado no haya pasado desapercibido. Él era la razón por la que había vestido esa maldita cosa. Apenas podía respirar bajo su agarre. Pero por la mirada abrasadora que me dio, lo valía, calentándome a fuego lento en el departamento de la lujuria.

Luego encontré los ojos de Taisho y dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Primero, mi excitación fue a completo hervor. Segundo, mi cerebro finalmente conectó lo que había perdido antes. Sesshomaru Taisho era el tipo de traje.

Sin hacerlo a propósito, le eché un vistazo a su cuerpo. Toda la vista de él era incluso más caliente, especialmente con una luz mejor. Otra vez vestía un traje, uno de dos piezas esta vez, un gris claro que yo casi tenía que llamar plateado. Se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo de una forma tan sexual que parecía obsceno mirarlo.

Cuando mis ojos llegaron a su cara su fuerte mandíbula, incluso más pronunciada de lo que recordaba, suplicando por ser chupada, besada y mordisqueada, encontré que él también me estaba echando el ojo. El saber esto hizo que mi ya sonrojada cara se sonrojara más. Aunque su mirada no era tan intensa como había sido cuando primero lo conocí, su tirón era igual de fuerte, y supe, _supe_ _absoluta e irrevocablemente_ que me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Amari habló primero, sus palabras viniendo hacia mí a través de su mirada, apenas registrándose.

-Ella es Kag- sospeché que sus ojos no habían abandonado mi pecho. -Um, Kagome Higurashi, quiero decir- normalmente estaría eufórica por haberlo descolocado y porque sus pantalones estaban visiblemente tirantes, pero estaba zarandeada por el nuevo dueño. Para ser más precisa, por lo locamente que él me afectaba.

-Sesshomaru Taisho- el bajo y suave susurro de Sesshomaru tuvo mis muslos apretándose, mis bragas encharcándose con humedad. Y si pensé que él me había reclamado con sus ojos la noche en que nos conocimos, el arrebato que corrió a través de mí cuando estrechó mi mano, profundizó su posesión. Casi como unas esposas invisibles estirándose para unirme a él de forma permanente. -Es bueno conocerla apropiadamente, Srta. Higurashi.

-Kagome- corregí, sorprendida por el bajo anhelo en mi voz. -O Kag

.

Dejó caer mi mano, pero su tacto permaneció en mi piel, en mis venas.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar. Así es como había conocido mi nombre. Él, probablemente, había venido esa noche para revisar a sus futuros empleados. Pero eso no explicaba la posesividad. Quizá era de la clase de tipo que pensaba que las mujeres eran objetos. Quizá llevaba la definición de _dueño_ a otro nivel. El pensamiento hizo que mi piel se llenase de piel de gallina.

Y debajo de eso, el pánico trepó en mis entrañas.

No podía estar tan loquita por mi jefe, por el mandamás, el tipo que determinaría mi destino en el club. Perder la cabeza por él terminaría con serias consecuencias.

Puse una mano sobre mi estomago, animándome a respirar profundamente por el diafragma para calmar mi creciente ansiedad.

Sesshomaru ladeó su cabeza y me estudió.

-He oído muchas cosas de ti. Y he visto tu trabajo- se detuvo, moviendo su mirada de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo una vez más, chamuscando mi piel mientras lo hacía, -pero nada de lo que oí o vi me preparó para encontrarte vistiendo ese conjunto.

El color se drenó de mi cara. No estaba segura de a dónde estaba yendo con su declaración, pero por su tono, me sentí reprendida.

-¿Perdone?

-Yo pensaría que una graduada de una maestria buscando una carrera en dirección estaría vestida más apropiadamente.

Tan rápido como empalidecí anteriormente, ahora me sonrojé, iracunda y avergonzada a partes iguales. Claro, mi top era revelador, pero a él no pareció importarle cuando me comió con los ojos sólo unos momentos antes.

O quizá su comida con los ojos había sido meramente un pensamiento deseoso.

Mierda. Lo había imaginado todo, ¿verdad? Todo eso de saber que él me deseaba… Dios, ¿cómo lo había leído tan completamente mal?

Incluso en mi error, no podía soportar su crítica sin responder. Si Sesshomaru tenía otros clubs o no, yo no tenía idea, pero él estaba ciertamente equivocado sobre lo aceptable que era el atuendo. Un regalo a los ojos era esperado en un club. Las chicas calientes hacen entrar a los clientes.

-Lo que estoy vistiendo es bastante apropiado para un empleado del club.

-No para alguien trabajando para ser director. Sí, incluso para directores.

-El sexo vende, Sr. Taisho.

-No en un club de élite. No en la clase de club que tengo la intención de manejar- su tono autoritario resonó en mi cabeza, pero luego bajó su volumen y las palabras resonaron en mis huesos. -Debes saber que las mujeres lo pasan mal en el mundo de los negocios. Tienes que trabajar para ser tomada en serio, Kagome. Viste sexy, no como una ramera.

Apreté los dientes. Normalmente, soy del tipo que discute bien pasado el punto de ganar o perder había tenido varios debates intensos en más de una de mis clases, pero ahora me encontraba aturullada y en blanco. Sesshomaru tenía razón. Tenía ideas para el club, ideas que requería que la gente confiase en mi destreza en los negocios. Había aprendido en la universidad lo que requería para impresionar a la gente y, para mi crédito, había dudado cuando me había comprado el corset, preguntándome si el medio abierto que rebelaba mi vientre desde mi canalillo hasta mi ombligo era _demasiado_ revelador. Sus palabras validaban ese miedo.

Peor, me di cuenta de que había pensado que era deseo, era algo claramente muy diferente. No estaba reclamándome, me estaba juzgando.

Mi estómago se cayó. No había oportunidad de promoción. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Vestirme para un tipo en vez de para mi carrera? _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

Miré a Amari y descubrí que él estaba igual de petrificado por la operación.

-Um, sí, Kag- dijo él, intentando recuperarse. -¿Eso es nuevo?

No me importaba lo que Amari dijera. El brillo en sus ojos me dijo que apreciaba mi atuendo. Pero estaba con su nuevo jefe. Tenía que mantenerse profesional.

Y, en verdad, me importaba más la opinión de Sesshomaru en ese momento que la de Amari. Amari era una atracción categoría uno, después de todo. El tipo de chico al que no me dedicaría emocionalmente. Sesshomaru, por otra parte, era…

No, no pensaría en él de esa manera.

Me pasé la lengua por mis labios secos.

-Es nuevo- esperé que no sonase tan avergonzada como me sentía. -Me disculpo. Juzgué mal- también odiaba un poco a Sesshomaru Taisho. Incluso cuando tenía razón. Era un imbécil con ojos vagabundos, justo como todos los otros tipos de traje que había conocido.

-Tengo ese suéter de encaje en mi taquilla- ofreció Sango. -Debería quedarte.

-Gracias. Lo tomaré.

Sango susurró en mi oreja cuando pasó junto a mí hacia la sala de descanso de personal.

-Aunque, si me preguntas, ¡luces malditamente bien!

-Ahora que nos ocupamos de eso…- Sesshomaru giró su atención hacia Amari. -He cambiado de opinión sobre volver este fin de semana- Amari se relajó visiblemente. Pero el siguiente comentario de Sesshomaru lo tensó otra vez. -Volveré mañana. No puedo estar aquí hasta las nueve. ¿Puedes dejar tiempo para mí entonces?

Jugueteé con los servilleteros, incluso cuando ya los había puesto en el inventario, sin estar segura de si se suponía que sería parte de la conversación o si debería volver a mis tareas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Amari, incluso cuando a las nueve era cuando el club abría y no era realmente una hora conveniente para tener una reunión.

-Bien- Sesshomaru se giró hacia mí y me congelé en medio de la mezcla de servilletas -Tú también estarás allí, Kagome.

Todavía confundida por mi error desastroso, no estaba ilusionada por aceptar la invitación _la orden, mejor dicho_. Pero tendría que superar mi mal comienzo si esperaba continuar trabajando con él. Ni siquiera segura de si esperaba una respuesta, le di una de todas formas.

-Sí, señor.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos, así que no podía estar segura, pero parecían haberse dilatado. Me escudriñó como si estuviera decidiendo algo _despedirme, quizá, o darme otra oportunidad_. Después de varios segundos dolorosos, simplemente asintió.

-Mañana- luego se giró para irse.

Amari y yo miramos en silencio mientras Sesshomaru caminaba hacia las puertas del club. Al menos, observé, demasiado distraída por el rastro de un apretado trasero al final de la chaqueta de su traje para notar lo que Amari estaba haciendo. Maldición, Sesshomaru lucía justo tan bien desde detrás como de frente. Si iba a estar mucho en el club, yo iba a empezar a ponerle un revestimiento a mis bragas.

El minuto en que el hermoso trasero de Sesshomaru desapareció de la zona de entrada, Amari dejó salir un suspiro, recordándome su presencia.

Lo miré fijamente, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué demonios?

Amari se rió por lo bajo.

-No tengo idea. Sólo he conocido a Taisho una vez antes de hoy y no hablamos mucho de nada aparte de explicarme nuestras operaciones actuales de negocios. Aunque es, ciertamente, raro.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas, crecer con toda esa riqueza y la presión por tener éxito?- ¿Por qué carajo lo estaba defendiendo? El hombre me hizo sentir ansiedad e intimidada y humillada. Y quizá un poquito excitada. Oh, y más cachonda que en toda mi vida. No iba si quiera a reconocer la fijación que sabía que tendría por él si no me ponía bajo control.

Respiré profundamente, esperando liberar el raro nudo en mi estómago que pensar en Sesshomaru había creado.

-No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Supongo que sólo tendremos que esperar y ver.

-No te preocupes, Kag.

Recordar que él era el único con el que estaba medio saliendo, encontré los ojos castaños de Amari, luchando por recapturar la certeza de que él era perfecto para mí.

Malinterpretando mi ansiedad sobre mi trabajo, él continuó:

-Sesshomaru tiene demasiados perfiles de valor alto. No querrá pasar mucho tiempo en el club. Estoy seguro de que dejará que las cosas vayan bastante como están, quizá alguna sutileza menor. Y mientras que yo tenga algo que decir, tú tendrás un rol más significativo.

Amari sonrió, más a mi pecho que a mi cara.

-¿Quieres que me quede y ayude a cerrar esta noche?

Su juguetón cambio de actitud daba la seguridad que yo necesitaba.

-Estaba contando con eso.

 _ **-J &O-**_

A las cuatro de la madrugada, el club cerró y Amari y yo trabajamos rápidamente y con eficiencia, separando las tareas de gerencia entre nosotros. Cuando todos los cajones habían sido contados y el dinero dejado en la caja fuerte, él despachó al resto de los empleados y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para terminar los informes. Me senté en el escritorio y balanceé mis pies mientras lo observaba trabajar.

Amari me miró y sonrió antes de volver a su monitor.

-Gracias a Dios que estabas detrás de la barra antes. ¿Quién sabe qué más hubiera dicho Sesshomaru sobre tu atuendo si hubiera visto esos pantalones?

Bajé la mirada hacia el elegante pantalón negro que era tan apretado. Me hacían sentir sexy y, por alguna razón, me hacían pensar en la oscura expresión de Sesshomaru cuando primero había puesto sus ojos en mí. La expresión que me había convencido que había imaginado.

-Genial. ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que tengo que tirar éstos también?

-Bueno, sólo no los uses mientras estás trabajando- se puso de pie para que pudiera llegar a la impresora de la esquina de su escritorio. -Para que conste- dijo cuando su brazo rozó mi cintura. -No apruebo este atuendo ni un poquito.

Yo, por otro lado, quería quemar todo el conjunto. Sólo me había causado problemas toda la noche: los clientes habituales borrachos pensaban que podían tocarme y decirme cosas que de otra manera no dirían.

Pero me lo había puesto por Amari, para el momento en que estuviéramos solos. Ya está.

Puse un mohín falso.

-Qué mal que tu opinión no es la que importe.

Amari se inclinó más cerca.

-¿Mi opinión no importa?

-En realidad- dije, agarrando su chaqueta por las solapas,- tu opinión importa muchísimo.

Su voz bajó.

-Entonces pienso que estás tan sexy como el infierno.

Cubrió su boca con la mía, sumergiendo su lengua en lo profundo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disparé mi propia lengua entre sus labios. La excitación que había sido encendida por la caliente mirada de Sesshomaru Taisho horas antes, había permanecido justo a raya a lo largo de la noche. Ahora, había vuelto en toda su fuerza con el beso de Amari.

Moví mis manos por su torso y bajé a sus pantalones. Pero cuando empecé a soltar su cinturón, él se alejó.

Abrí mis ojos y me alarmé. Por un momento había esperado ver los ojos ambar de Sesshomaru devolviéndome la mirada en lugar del café insípido de los de Amari. ¿Qué me pasa? Hombre, ese Sesshomaru podía joder el embrujo de una chica.

Amari acarició mi hombro.

-Tenemos que terminar esto, Kag.

Parpadeé.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?

Mira, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero…- parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Dejó caer su brazo de mi hombro. -Si dices en serio eso de conseguir una posición de dirección, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos estar jodiendo? ¿Qué parecería eso? Estoy seguro de que Taisho no lo aprobaría.

No había pensado en eso exactamente así. En mis fantasías, Amari Nobunaga y Kagome Nobunaga llevaban el Womb Tokio como una pareja, conduciendo al club hasta un nuevo éxito increíble. La fantasía nunca había incluido una parte donde el resto de los empleados y el dueño del club me acusarían de acostarme para escalar.

-Lo mantendremos en secreto- dije suavemente, sin querer dejar ir una parte vital de mi sueño. Sin querer perder mi red de seguridad.

-No tiene que ser para siempre. Sino por ahora, especialmente cuando no estoy seguro de cuáles son los planes de Taisho para mí o para el club. Creo que necesitamos un descanso.

-Claro- forcé una sonrisa. No quería que se diera cuenta de la extensión de mi decepción. Ni siquiera habíamos estado saliendo. Apenas estábamos coqueteando. ¿Por qué me sentía tan aplastada?

Pensé en lo que me había atraído de Amari en primer lugar. No era el chico más inteligente que conocía ni el más caliente. Ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien. Y no era como si no tuviera otras opciones. Era una chica atractiva trabajando en un club nocturno de élite… tenía miles de oportunidades de sexo en la ciudad. Oportunidades ñamñam. No todos tan ñamñam como Sesshomaru Taisho, pero ñamñam de todas formas.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me bajo de un salto del escritorio de Amari. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos seguían yendo a Sesshomaru? Incluso en medio de una medio-ruptura, estaba pensando en él. Y Sesshomaru era exactamente el tipo de chico del que no debería estar pensando. En absoluto. Nunca. No si quería mantener la pizca de control que había logrado conseguir en los pasados años.

-¿Estás bien, Kag?- La voz de Amari me trajo de vuelta al incómodo presente.

Maldición. Había estado tan segura de una relación con Amari que nos había imaginado enviando tarjetas de Navidad juntos. De acuerdo, quizá me había fijado en él más de lo que quería admitir, pero no tan intensamente que iba a volverme loca por terminarlo. La gran putada de toda la situación era que ahora no tenía un chico seguro detrás del cual esconderme. Ahora estaba vulnerable para notar a otros hombres no tan seguros. Hombres como Sesshmaru.

Oh, Dios, ¿éste era el principio de un episodio obsesivo?

No, yo estaría bien. Tenía que concentrarme en mi promoción. Era más fuerte que esto.

-Sí. Estoy bien. Si has terminado, voy a cambiarme.

Amari asintió.

Me apresuré a ir a la sala de descanso de los empleados al otro lado del hall. Saliendo de mi corset y apretados pantalones, me puse mis shorts de gimnasia y un sujetador deportivo y metí el problemático atuendo en mi bolso de lona. Como no había una línea de metro directa desde el la ubicación del clun hasta mi departamento, usualmente corría hasta ella. A veces después de un turno largo, tomaba el autobús o un taxi, pero con todo el estrés de la noche, necesitaba ejercicio cardiovascular para direccionar mi concentración.

Quince minutos después, llegué al pavimento, tomando el aire fresco con el resto de los corredores tempraneros de la Ciudad de Tokio. Me encantaba el sentimiento de unidad que eso me daba, incluso cuando la mayoría de los otros corredores estaban empezando el día, no terminándolo, como yo.

Rápidamente, entré en mi rutina, correr por el borde sur de la cuidad, pero el ritmo estable de mi cuerpo no era suficiente como para ahogar los pensamientos de Amari y mi futuro en Womb Tokio. No era suficiente para ahogar mis pensamientos del hermoso nuevo dueño que había ordenado que me encontrase con él más tarde esa noche. La preocupación volvió ¿Sesshmaru estaba planeando despedirme? ¿O todavía tenía una oportunidad de promoción?

Una cosa era segura: me pensaría mucho más mi elección de guardarropa en el futuro.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Se que me van a querer matar jojojojo. Pero ya el capitulo era muy largo, como para continuarlo "Aquí les pregunto, ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? xD.

Va lento pero les prometo que avanzara y les encantara. Este capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace unos dias, pero quise esperar y ver cual seria la aceptación de la historia y dolorosamente me di cuenta que se esta perdiendo el interes en Fanfiction y es triste. Por cierto pueden encontrarme en Twitter y FB con el mismo nickname de que FF. Ahí empezaré a publicar spoilers.

Mis mas grandes agradecimientos (por orden de aparicion) a **·ChawGirl· ·ale91· alejandra1419· ·Asia12· ·chene· ·Faby Sama· Y las chicas Guest**

Por cierto una niña me pidio decir cual y quien es la autora y la historia original, lo cual no voy a decir por el momento, perdon pero lo hare mas adelante. Comprendanme por fa.

Ahora pasemos a un asunto mas serio… no se cuantas de ustedes hayan escuchado sobre los Premios Naruto 2016, no voy a entrar en detalles solo que por medio de aquí quiero expresar mi apoyo a las autoras agredidas después de las premiaciones. No entraremos en detalles solo dire que tengamos Respeto y Tolerancia hacia nuestros semejantes, somos tantos en este basto mundo que es imposible y seria aburrido que tuviésemos los mismos gustos. Respetemos a las autoras y lectoras Cannon pero tambien al Crack. El gusto se rompe en generos. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para agradir.

" **ASI ENTRE LAS NACIONES, COMO ENTRE LOS INDIVIDUSO. EL DERECHO AL RESPETO AJENO ES LA PAZ."**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Esa noche tomé un taxi al club, lo cual había sido un error. El tráfico inusual me había hecho llegar a las nueve y tres minutos. Me apresuré hacia la oficina pero fui detenida por Sango cuando subía las escaleras.

-Amari y el dueño caliente ya están allí- dijo ella por encima de la música del club, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. -Sesshomaru me dijo que te dijera que esperaras aquí. Él te dejará saber cuándo te quiera allí.

-¡Maldita sea! No es tan tarde, ¿cierto?

-No, ellos entraron allí hace diez minutos. No tienen idea de a qué hora llegaste.

Me relajé, agradecida de que mi exclusión de la reunión no era porque había llegado tarde. Me subí a un taburete de la barra más cercana a la oficina y puse el bolso de mi computadora en el suelo junto a mis pies.

-Espera, Kagome- dijo Sango viniendo alrededor de la barra. -Déjame verte.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y me di la vuelta, mostrando mi vestido ajustado. Lo escogí porque el color del lazo blanco tenía un estilo de negocios en él, pero la falda negra ajustada decía club nocturno en vez de secretaría de oficina.

-¡Joder, chica, te ves bien!- La confirmación de Sango me calmó más de lo que ella nunca podría saber. O tal vez lo sabía. Era una buena amiga.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba. Sobre todo después del Sr. Desaprobador anoche.

-Ahora es conocido como Colegio de Abogados y Armario Nazi.

Me reí y me subí de nuevo al taburete. El mismo en el que Sesshomaru se había sentado la primera vez que lo vi. -Oye, sabes, él es el tipo de traje del que te hablé, el que me dio los cien.

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

-No lo hago. ¿Crees que él quiera que le haga sexo oral para conseguir el ascenso?

-¿Sería tan malo si lo pidiera?

-Sí. Lo sería completamente, maravillosamente, horrible-. Pero sobre todo era horrible que la idea no sonara tan mal.

Mientras trataba de vaciar mi mente de las imágenes de la mamada a Sesshomaru, examiné el club. El lugar estaba tranquilo, incluso para un miércoles por la noche. Desde el bar, tenía la vista completa de las diez salas de burbujas que rodeaban el perímetro del nivel superior. Las salas de burbuja eran lo más destacado del Womb Tokio. Cada sala, de forma redonda, contaba con una pared de cristal con vista a la pista de baile en el nivel inferior, y tenía acceso privado al igual que los asientos de palco en el estadio. Todas tenían una zona de asientos curveada alrededor de una mesa, y tenía lugar para ocho personas cómodamente. Las burbujas proporcionaban un área relativamente tranquila y discreta sin dejar de ser una parte muy importante del club. Cuando las luces estaban encendidas era porque estaban ocupadas, las paredes exteriores de las habitaciones brillaban de color rojo. Sólo dos estaban iluminadas. Una pena. Si el club tuviera la clase de notoriedad que podría tener, esas habitaciones se llenarían en los diez primeros minutos de estar abierto.

-Dios, espero que esto mejore- dijo Sango, cubriendo su torso sobre el mostrador a mi lado. -No puedo hacer un turno completo a este paso. ¡Es tan aburrido!

-También lo espero.

Deberíamos haber estado colapsando con la multitud del verano a estas alturas. La falta de clientes me hizo sentir con más confianza en mis ideas para el club. Me inquieté, ansiosa por entrar a la oficina y compartirlas con mis jefes.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- Preguntó Sango.

-Trabajé en una presentación en PowerPoint toda la mañana. Colapsé a eso de las dos.

Sango entrecerró los ojos.

-Necesitas más sueño que ese, Kag.

-Nah. Cinco horas son suficientes.

De hecho, me sentí muy bien. Reuniendo lo mejor de mis pensamientos para Womb Tokio en la presentación, había sido muy terapéutico, alivié mis preocupaciones sobre mi futuro en el club. Sesshomaru no podía despedirme después que viera todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que había puesto en el negocio, ¿podría? No si mis ideas eran buenas, y sabía que lo eran.

Saqué mi celular de la copa de mi sujetador donde lo mantenía, no tenía bolsillos en mi vestido ajustado, y miré la hora. Era casi las nueve y treinta. ¿Cuánto tiempo me mantendrían esperando?

Salieron minutos más tarde. Me puse de pie en el momento que los vi, alisé mi vestido y miré a Sesshomaru, ávida por una señal de aprobación.

Pero la expresión que me encontré me robó el aliento, una expresión de total poder masculino y de dominación. Incluso en la oscuridad del club, podía distinguir sus ojos mientras me examinaban detalladamente, la manera en que lo hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. Una vez más me sentí reclamada por un abrumador magnetismo, mi corazón se aceleraba sólo con verlo. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y mis rodillas se doblaron, inclinándome hacia delante.

En sus brazos.

Me atrapó con una facilidad elegante que contradecía el cuerpo solido que me mantuvo estable. Mis manos apretaron la camisa de su traje, ¿cómo hicieron mis manos para meterse por debajo de su chaqueta? Y resistí el deseo de recorrer con ellos esos firmes pectorales que sentía debajo de mi agarre.

Confundió mi movimiento, al parecer pensando que estaba buscando más estabilidad.

-Kagome- su voz fluyó sobre mí como sexo líquido. -Ya te tengo.

 _Te tengo._ Cielos, lo hacía _._

-Kag, ¿estás bien?

Amari me miró por encima del hombro de Sesshomaru. ¿Tenía que preguntar? ¿No podía ver que me estaba ahogando en la lujuria?

-Sí- me las arreglé. -Yo, um, nuevos zapatos.

Sesshomaru le echó un vistazo a mis sandalias de tiras de diamante de imitación embellecidas. -Son preciosas.- Su voz salió tan profunda que retumbó y mi vientre se anudó con el sonido.

-Uh, gracias.

Estaba sin aliento. Y avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que todavía estaba en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Aflojé mi agarre y me empujé en una posición de pie.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.- Las manos de Sesshomaru permanecieron en mí hasta que estuve estable. -Tenía que discutir varias cosas con él en privado.

-No hay problema.

Todavía sentía el ardor de las manos de Sesshomaru en mi piel desnuda. Para distraerme, me sumergí en las discusiones de negocios.

-Tengo muchas ideas que me gustaría compartir sobre el club. Las puse en una presentación. Traje mi computadora portátil.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron con un toque de diversión. -Muy amable. Ponte de acuerdo con Amari. Estoy seguro que está muy interesado.

 _Muy amable._ Como si hubiera hecho algo lindo. Algo que sólo los chicos grandes harían. Cuan malditamente condescendiente.

Mi corazón se desplomó. Realmente no debería haber estado tan decepcionada. No era como si me hubieran pedido que preparara algo. Había sido mi propio hyper enfoque. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido invitada a la reunión. Sobre todo ahora que aparentemente había terminado y ni siquiera había estado en ella.

-¿Qué te parece mañana, Kag?- Sugirió Amari. -Vas a abrir de todos modos. ¿Por qué no vienes más temprano? ¿A las seis y treinta te da tiempo suficiente para la presentación?

-Sí. Dejaré mi laptop aquí si no te importa.

Me agaché para recoger mi bolso, pero Sesshomaru lo alcanzó antes que yo.

Se la dio a Amari. -Amari, ¿puedes guardar esto en tu oficina? Tengo que comer algo. Kagome se me unirá. Reservé una de las burbujas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba las habitaciones vacías.

-Aunque parece que no era necesario una reservación.

Me tensé ante la última demanda de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué Amari no se nos unía? ¿Sesshomaru se propuso despedirme sobre salmón recubierto de pacanas? ¿Era eso de lo que habían discutido en privado?

O tal vez el interés de Sesshomaru en mi era menos comercial y más de placer. Las miradas que me había dado sugerían que así era, y después de recibir la misma expresión en varias ocasiones, me di cuenta que no podía haberlo imaginado como seguí tratando de convencerme a mí misma que lo hacía.

Y ese pensamiento era más aterrador que ser despedida. Sobre todo cuando ya había sentido un tirón de fijación. Había estado tan estable durante los últimos tres años, no podía permitirme obsesionarme con mi jefe caliente. Eso era un desastre esperando a suceder. Definitivamente debería decir no a la habitación burbuja.

Excepto que no había renunciado a mi ascenso. Y porque había una ligera posibilidad de que Sesshomaru quisiera hablarme sobre eso, tenía que decir sí a la cena, aunque mi consentimiento a duras penas parecía necesario ya que él tenía su mano presionada contra la parte baja de mi espalda dirigiéndome a una de salas burbuja más privadas antes de que siquiera hubiera accedido. Mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su toque, y mi estómago se retorció en un nudo nervioso que no era exactamente desagradable.

Y era muy consciente de los ojos que nos seguían, los pocos que había en el club, seguro que muchos de ellos brillaban con envidia. ¿Sola en una sala burbuja con Sesshomaru Taisho? Todas las mujeres en Tokio deberían estar celosas. Cosas morbosas se sabía que pasaban en esas burbujas. Sonreí ante las posibilidades.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? El tipo me había invitado a cenar, no a su cama. Sólo porque estaba loca por él, leyendo sexo en cada uno de sus movimientos, no significaba que era recíproco. Y la loca necesidad de detener esto de una vez por todas, incluso si él correspondía.

Dentro de la habitación, encendí la luz indicando que estaba ocupada como de costumbre. Por lo general una anfitriona habría hecho eso cuando acomodara al cliente, pero ya que habíamos omitido la formalidad de la anfitriona me hice cargo yo misma. Y tenía que hacer algo con mi energía nerviosa. Continuando con el trabajo, agarré un menú de la pared y se lo entregué a Sesshomaru que se quedó esperando en el borde de los asientos.

Tomó el menú y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

-Después de ti.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que estuve en una burbuja fuera de servicio y la reversión de mi papel combinado con el aura de "fóllame" que rodeaba a Sesshomaru me desequilibró. Me deslicé en el cojín afelpado, agarrando la mesa para sostenerme.

Sesshomaru se quedó de pie, observándome intensamente por varios segundos antes de quitarse la chaqueta gris y colgarla en el gancho detrás de él. Maldita sea. Era incluso más caliente con su camisa gris a la medida. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, admirando sus duros muslos luchando contra la tela de su pantalón mientras se sentaba. Dios, era tan delicioso.

Dios, estaba en problemas.

Tiró el menú laminado en la mesa sin mirarlo.

-No necesito eso. ¿Tú?

-No, gracias, Sr. Taisho.

Ya tenía memorizado el menú. Además, no había manera de que pudiera comer en su presencia.

-Sesshomaru- corrigió.

-No, gracias, _Sesshomaru_.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando dije su nombre.

-Ya comí.

-¿Una bebida entonces? Aunque sé que trabajas a las once.

Lamí mis labios, pensando más en el hombre sentando en frente de mí que en la sed, preguntándome lo que tenía reservado para mí.

-Tal vez un té helado.

-Bien.

Por costumbre, llegué a oprimir el botón en el centro de la mesa para llamar a la camarera, pero él se me adelantó, nuestros dedos chocaron. Me moví para retirar mi mano, pero él fue más rápido otra vez, tomándola en la suya. Inhalé bruscamente ante la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

-No fue mi intención sobresaltarte. Estaba admirando tu suave piel.

Pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos.

-Oh.

Pensé en decirle que había estado en un spa increíble, pero en realidad, ¿Le importaba? Y además, hablar era difícil con esa cosa que le estaba haciendo a mi piel, ardiendo tan a fondo con sus caricias.

Su celular sonó y dejó ir mi mano. La puse en mi regazo, necesitando el calor de mi cuerpo una vez que había perdido la calidez del suyo.

-Disculpa- dijo, sacando el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, silenciándolo sin mirar la pantalla.

-Puedes contestar si lo necesitas.

Podría usar unos minutos para organizar mis pensamientos. Porque, ¿qué diablos quiere conmigo? No sólo no saberlo me estaba matando, sino también entre más tiempo pasaba con Sesshomaru, más fácil era para mí pensar en él y en sus increíbles ojos grises. Y su duro cuerpo. Y su voz suave.

-No puede haber nada lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir esta conversación.

E incluso sus líneas más encantadoras.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero fui interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió. Nazuna entró con una bandeja de comidas y bebidas. Observé como ponía un plato de róbalo y un vaso de Sancerre en frente de Sesshomaru y un vaso de té helado en frente de mí. Sesshomaru debió haberlo pre ordenado, pero, ¿cómo sabía que pediría un té helado?

Debió haberse imaginado mi pregunta.

-Le pregunté a Sango qué tomabas generalmente. Si hubieras dicho que querías algo diferente, no luciría tan relajado en este momento.

Eso le valió una sonrisa. Sea cual fuese su juego, estaba trabajando en él.

-Hmm, relajado no es exactamente la palabra que usaría para ti.

Caliente, ardiente, volcánico. Todas esas palabras eran mucho más apropiadas.

-¿Qué palabra usarías para mí entonces?

Me sonrojé y retrasé la respuesta tomando un trago de mi té. Afortunadamente, Nazuna habló en ese momento.

-¿Algo más, Sr. Taisho?

Levanté mi ceja. ¿La invitaría también a llamarlo Sesshomaru?

-Estamos bien.

No, no primer nombre para Nazuna. Sólo yo. Bien, ¿tuvo eso algo que ver con el líquido que hay entre mis muslos?

La puerta apenas se había cerrado detrás de Nazuna cuando Sesshomaru volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué palabra usarías para mí, Kagome?

La manera en que mi nombre sonó en su voz sensual me puso la piel de gallina.

-Controlado- dije, sin dudarlo.

-Interesante.

Tomó un bocado de su róbalo y observé, hipnotizada por la manera en que su boca se curvó alrededor del tenedor.

-Controlado no es exactamente una descripción de mí. Pero había pensado por la mirada en tu rostro que dirías algo más.

Empecé a preguntarle lo que había esperado que dijera, pero no estaba segura de querer caminar a través de la puerta que abrió. No me presionó, pasando los siguientes minutos comiendo en silencio.

Dejándolo comer, volteé mi cuerpo para mirar el club por debajo de mí. Incluso con mis ojos apartados, sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru colgando sobre mí como un manto. Me pregunté sobre el hombre sentado en frente de mí. ¿Por qué había comprado el Womb Tokio? ¿Qué quería de mí? Y la pregunta más intrigante, ¿Cómo me sentía acerca de este macho dominante que me dio órdenes, me regañó y me hizo querer subirme en su regazo y frotarme contra él como una gatita? Sí, él era guapo, pero, ¿me _gusta_? ¿O era simplemente otro rico culo pomposo del que estaba inexplicablemente atraída?

-Sé porque accediste a cenar conmigo, Kagome.

Me volteé para mirarlo y me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome a dónde iba posiblemente. En primer lugar, no había acordado cenar con él, si eso es lo que esto era. De alguna manera él me había llevado allí. En segundo lugar, muchas de las razones por las que no había luchado contra él serían vergonzosas si las expresaba. Eran numerosas: Averiguar sus planes para el club, conseguir un ascenso, poner celoso a Amari. Meterme en los pantalones de Sesshomaru.

No, no meterme en sus pantalones. Eso no podría estar en mi lista de razones. Podría. No.

Sesshomaru bebió un trago de su vino, luego limpió sus labios perfectamente formados con su servilleta. -Tengo que ser sincero contigo. No tengo la intención de ayudarte con tu deseo de administrar.

Me moví nerviosamente, sin saber si debía relajarme o estar decepcionada. Por un lado, esa era probablemente la razón menos humillante que él podía haber mencionado por la que estaba cenando con él. Y por el otro lado, estaba mi ascenso.

-Eso no significa que no serás promovida.

¿Acaso Sesshomaru tiene algún tipo de habilidad para leer mentes? Eso explicaría por qué tenía tanto éxito en el mundo de los negocios. -Amari dijo que eres muy capaz, y estoy seguro de que conseguirás el puesto sin mi ayuda. Puede que sea dueño del Womb Tokio, pero no soy tu jefe. Amari es tu jefe y lo seguirá siendo a menos que el negocio no progrese bajo su mando.

Bien, entonces. Podía vivir con eso. Amari casi me había asegurado un lugar en la administración. El plan volvió al buen camino. Y era probable que Sesshomaru no estuviera planeando pasar mucho tiempo en el club. Podría haber suspirado audiblemente.

Sesshomaru se recostó contra el sofá, dejando su brazo sobre la parte superior. -Pero no te invité aquí para hablar sobre el club.

 _Finalmente_. Tragué.

-¿Por qué me invitaste?

Un toque de diversión cruzó el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Tal vez me gustas.

Me estremecí cuando un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal. Pero no confiaba en que simplemente estaba tratando de seducirme. Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para hacer su juego, y ese nunca sería el estilo de Sesshomaru. Había más.

Dios, esperaba que hubiera más. Sí estaba sólo tratando de seducirme, ¿Qué diablos iba a decir?

Bebí un sorbo de mi té helado, deseando que fuera algo más fuerte. Cuando bajé mi vaso dije: -Tal vez estoy viendo a alguien.

-No lo haces. Ningún hombre dejaría que su mujer use el atuendo que usaste ayer. No en público, de cualquier manera.

La mención del atuendo que había apodado problema y la idea de que ningún hombre me dejaría usarlo me sacó de mis casillas. —Tal vez no me meto con novios controladores.

Su boca se torció ligeramente.

-Muy bien, Kagome-. Arqueó una ceja. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Claro que no estaba viendo a nadie, maldita sea. Miré mi regazo, mi expresión diciéndole a Sesshomaru todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué este hombre me ponía tan nerviosa? Era una mujer muy segura, me expresaba muy bien en un día normal. Pero no a su alrededor.

Me senté derecha, intentando encontrar alguna apariencia de seguridad. -No es por eso que me invitaste, Sesshomaru. Tienes intenciones ocultas.

-Intenciones ocultas.

Sesshomaru hizo un sonido que pensé debió haber sido su versión de una risa entre dientes. -Sí, Kagome, tengo una intención oculta.

Y entonces, en vez de compartir su intención oculta, cambió de tema.

-Presumo que disfrutaste tu tiempo en mi spa la semana pasada.

Sorprendida por absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo, intenté seguir el giro del tema.

-Oh, no me di cuenta que eras el dueño…espera…- Y la luz se encendió. -¿El regalo vino de ti?

-Sí. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

-No. De ninguna manera.

Estoy bastante segura que mi mandíbula cayó. En realidad, físicamente, literalmente cayó.

-¿De ninguna manera?

Al darme cuenta que mi comentario no había expresado lo que realmente quería expresar, intenté de nuevo. -Quiero decir, sí, lo pasé muy bien, fue un momento maravilloso, de hecho, pero de ninguna manera podrías haber hecho eso. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué no?

Toda una gama de razones corría por mi cabeza, la número uno porque era espeluznante y psicótico. Pero había sido llamada por esas dos palabras muchas veces y no quería echárselas en cara a otra persona tan fácilmente. Así que escogí otra razón.

-¡Porque eso es demasiado!

-No para mí.

-Pero para mí lo es.

¿Cómo no podía entenderlo? La inmensidad de eso se construía en mí como las burbujas de champán en una botella recién descorchada.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Y ni siquiera me conoces! Es completamente inapropiado, poco profesional, sin precedentes, e inapropiado. Y si hubiera sabido que venía de ti, nunca lo hubiera aceptado.- Esto no podría ser solamente para meterme en sus pantalones. Podría haber sido conquistada por mucho menos, era tan vergonzoso admitirlo.

Sesshomaru tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de ser paciente.

-No es inapropiado en absoluto. Fue un simple regalo. Piensa en ello como un saludo dorado.

Mi voz era firme tratando de evitar gritar de frustración.

-Pero no le das regalos como ese a una mujer que trabaja para ti a menos que estés dirigiendo un tipo de club diferente.

-Estás exagerando, Kagome.

-¡No lo estoy!- Finalmente su última declaración se registró. -¿Y qué quieres decir con saludo dorado? ¿Quieres decir, como un bono por firmar?- Varios de mis compañeros habían hablado sobre los bonos que les habían ofrecido cuando aceptaron sus cargos de seis cifras después de graduarse de la escuela. Carros y cosas como esas.

-Sí, Kagome.- Sacudió su mano en el aire. -Esa es mi intención oculta. Me gustaría contratarte.

No podía haberme sorprendido más si me hubiera pedido que me desnudara para él. O tal vez eso era lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Para qué exactamente quería contratarme?

-Ya trabajo para ti y estoy feliz donde estoy.

Semántica. Pero entendí lo que estaba tratando de hacer, separándose de mí y de mi trabajo en Womb Tokio, así que asentí.

-Eso no afectaría tu empleo en el club.

Quitó su brazo del sofá y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Tal vez contratarte no es el término correcto. Me gustaría pagarte para ayudarme con un problema. Creo que eres perfecta para el trabajo.

Toda la conversación daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pero él tenía mi atención. –

Tú ganas-. Mi curiosidad se despertó. -¿Para qué es el trabajo?

-Necesito que rompas un compromiso.

Tosí, preguntándome si lo había escuchado correctamente, sabiendo que lo hice.

-Um, ¿qué? ¿De quién?

Sesshomaru se echó hacia atrás, sus deslumbrantes soles parpadearon ante las luces estrambóticas.

-El mío.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y en este punto tengo una gran sonrisa, de esas que expresan todo menos felicidad.

 **·Carolina· ·Faby Sama· ·Anixz· ·Chene· ·Izzy· ChawGirl·** Mis mas profundos agradecimientos, en especial a Carolina por mostrarme mis errores, espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo en esta ocasión.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

* * *

Este capitulo tiene una mención especial a alguien muy importante en mi vida, a mi hermana Daisy Chantal. Un angelito en el cielo que nos cuida.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Sesshomaru golpeó un largo dedo sobre la mesa frente a él.

-Cierra la boca, Kagome. Aunque es bastante adorable verte atónita, también es una gran distracción.

Cerré la boca. Un millón de preguntas circulaban por mi mente, demasiado rápido para tomar forma. Y en algún lugar detrás de todo eso, registré que me había llamado adorable. Necesitaba una bebida, algo más fuerte que té helado. Sesshomaru deslizó su Sancerre hacia mí y yo lo tomé, agradecida.

El vino me devolvió la voz.

-No sabía que estabas comprometido.- Me sonrojé entonces, recordando todas las cosas sucias que había habido sobre Sesshomaru y cómo había creído de acuerdo, esperado, que hubiera estado coqueteando conmigo. Tomé otro trago de vino.

Sesshomaru miró por la ventana, tal vez esperando ocultar el tormento que destellaba en su rostro.

-No lo estoy realmente.- Se volvió hacia mí, su expresión era ahora reservada y sin emociones, como de costumbre. -Ese es el problema. Ni Kagura ni yo estamos interesados en absoluto en el arreglo.

Eso me relajó, por alguna razón. Pero ayudó poco a aclarar nada.

-¿Entonces por qué no sólo rompes con ella?

Suspiró.

-No es así de simple.

Le di a Sesshomaru mi mejor expresión de _explícalo-sencillamente-para-mí_. Aparentemente, funcionó.

-Sus padres han sido amigos míos desde hace décadas. Ellos tienen un plan específico para la vida de su hija y no aceptan su decisión de no casarse conmigo. Si ella rompe, la cortarán emocionalmente y financieramente. Eso no es algo que deseo para mi amiga.

Su explicación me erizó. ¿Estábamos viviendo en el siglo veinte con matrimonios arreglados y mierda? Dios, la gente rica vivía vidas tan extrañas. Escogí mis palabras pensativamente, con cuidado de no mostrar el alcance de mi irritación.

-No importa que los padres no deban estar controlando a su hija ya adulta, ellos no te controlan. ¿Lo hacen?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru ardieron.

-No. Nadie me controla.

Su enfática respuesta había encendido mi cuerpo. Ese comando y autoridad, era tan…caliente. Lamí mis labios, y entonces me alegré mientras él se concentraba en la acción. No lo había imaginado. Él estaba reaccionando a mí. Quizá no con tanta fuerza como yo reaccionaba a él, pero la energía entre nosotros era real.

Crucé las piernas tratando de aliviar la necesidad entre ellas.

-Me estoy perdiendo algo.

Él asintió.

-Supongo que lo haces.- Recuperó el Sancerre enfrente de mí y lo remató de un trago rápido. Saber que habíamos compartido la copa envió otro cosquilleo a mis regiones inferiores.

-Kagome, si hay alguien en el mundo que tiene poder sobre mí, es mi madre. Mi madre sabe que soy…incapaz…de amar. Le preocupa que vaya a…terminar solo. El matrimonio con la hija de su mejor amiga, por lo menos, asegura que eso no va a suceder.- Sus palabras fueron medidas y uniformes. Y como cada vez que hablaba, me hipnotizó con su voz.

-Haría a mi madre muy feliz verme casar con Kagura. Si se trata de Kagura perdiendo toda su vida, entonces con gusto voy a entrar en un matrimonio sin amor. Sin embargo, odiaría robar su futuro de felicidad si ella pudiera encontrar a alguien más.

Sacudí la cabeza, confundida, abrumada, deslumbrada.

-¿Dónde entro yo?

Él arqueó las cejas.

-Ah, mira, si los padres de Kagura creyeran que estaba enamorado de otra mujer…

-Ellos no querrían que se casara con un hombre estaba enamorado de alguien más.

-Exactamente. Y mi madre estaría tan emocionada de que encontré a alguien con quien era feliz, que dejaría de preocuparse por mi futuro.

La idea de traicionar a alguien quién sólo quería que Sesshomaru fuera feliz me molestaba. Pero estaba también muy atraída por la dulzura de este hombre duro y viril frente a mí preocupándose lo suficiente sobre su madre y su amiga para tomar medidas tan extremas.

También vi un enorme potencial para mí hacer del enemigo en el escenario. -Así que soy supuestamente la fulana de la que estás enamorado.

Sus labios se curvaron en los bordes.

-Nadie te confundiría como una fulana, Kagome. Incluso cuando te vistes como una.

Ese maldito problema de la ropa de nuevo. Estaba ardiendo cuando llegué a casa. La mención de esto me puso de repente fría y a la defensiva. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me recosté lejos de Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¿Por qué no contratas a una fulana real para tu farsa?

Él sonrió.

-Mi madre nunca creería que me he enamorado de una fulana. Tú, sin embargo, tienes determinadas cualidades, cualidades que hacen la historia muy creíble.

No quería jugar este juego más. Mi respuesta era no. Pero no podía evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué tipo de cualidades?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y estaba atrapada en ellos.

-Eres una belleza exquisita, Kagome, y también muy inteligente.

-Oh.- Dejé caer mis manos a mi regazo, aturdida. Era una buena cosa que el vino hubiera desaparecido.

Lo habría derramado, y todavía tenía un cambio para el trabajo.

Sesshomaru rompió el intenso contacto visual.

-Y eres morena. Los tres te hacen _mi tipo_ por así decirlo.

La ausencia de su intensa mirada era tanto escalofriante como liberadora. Podía pensar de nuevo, formar frases coherentes. Pero también la quería de vuelta con una fiereza que no podía explicar.

-Percibo tu vacilación, Kagome, y lo entiendo. Tal vez sería un buen momento para discutir el pago.- Admiraba cómo podía pasar de momentos de magnitud a negocios directamente con tal facilidad. Yo, yo tenía un latigazo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntar lo que le pagan a alguien por fingir un romance antes de que él continuara. -Tengo entendido que tienes una cantidad sustancial de préstamos estudiantiles. Me gustaría liberarte de esa deuda.

Me eché a reír.

-Eso es demasiado, Sesshomaru.- Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había necesitado conseguir a través de la escuela. Ni idea de la pesada carga que estaba sobre mí.

-No para mí.

-Lo es para mí.- Me senté delante, desafiándolo. -Son ochenta mil dólares.

-Ochenta y cuatro mil doscientos seis, para ser exactos.

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Como hacía a menudo, él respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Soy el propietario del banco en el que tienes tus préstamos. Los busqué hoy. Sería muy fácil para mí darlos de baja. Sin dinero real intercambiando de manos, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Eso es un pago muy generoso.- Demasiado generoso. E igual que me lanzaba a comprar un billete de lotería cada vez que el bote era particularmente alto, quería saltar sobre su oferta. Pero nada de lo que se pagaba así de bien terminaba bien.

-Vale la pena para mí ver que este proyecto tiene éxito, Kagome.

Mi respuesta era no. Ya había decidido. Tenía que ser no. Había demasiado riesgo en firmar un acuerdo _cualquier acuerdo_ con él.

Pero no podía dejar de querer saber más de los detalles.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que querrías que haga?

-Fingir que somos una pareja. Te invito a varias reuniones en las que mi madre nos vea juntos. Esperaría que puedas colgarte de mi brazo y comportándote como si estuviéramos locamente enamorados.

-¿Y eso es todo?- No podía imaginar que sería tan difícil fingir estar enamorada de Sesshomaru. Y ese era el problema con toda la maldita cosa. Fingir estar enamorada de alguien que ya me afectaba tan intensamente era un gran detonador para obsesionarse.

-Eso es todo.- Sus hombros se habían se habían relajado visiblemente. Él pensaba que lo estaba tomando en serio, que estaba considerando su ridícula idea, y casi me pregunté si en realidad debería.

Tragué saliva. Por ochenta mil dólares tenía que haber algo más que él esperaba. Ya que no iba a deletrearlo, tanteé el tema yo misma.

-Esta relación fingida, ¿en qué medida debo esperar representar?

-No evadas esto. Estás preguntando sobre sexo-. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo. -Nunca pago por sexo, Kagome. Cuando te folle, será gratis.

Allí estaba, la promesa que tanto anhelaba y temía. Su cruda declaración me hizo retorcerme en mi asiento. Nunca había estado tan excitada y tan confusa a la vez. ¡Estábamos en mi trabajo, por el amor de Cristo! Tenía que empezar mi turno en menos de media hora y todo lo que quería hacer era responder a sus comentarios groseros con comportamiento igualmente travieso.

De alguna manera obligué a mi boca a hablar.

-Tal vez debería irme.

-¿Quieres?- Era una invitación para quedarme.

-N…no estoy segura,- tartamudeé. -Sí. Creo que debería.- Pero no me moví. No podía.

Sesshomaru se aprovechó de mi debilidad, presionándome para complacerlo con razones.

-¿Porque estás incómoda con mi propuesta? ¿O porque te dije que voy a follarte?

Su declaración no tuvo menos impacto la segunda vez.

-Yo…sí. Eso.

Inclinó la cabeza, contemplándome con ojos perplejo.

-Pero estoy seguro de que no es una sorpresa para ti, Kagome. Sientes la electricidad entre nosotros. Tu lenguaje corporal lo expresa bastante bien. No estaría sorprendido de encontrar que ya estás mojada.

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te avergüences. ¿No sabes que siento lo mismo?- Se removió en su asiento. -Si leyeras atentamente mi cuerpo, verías la evidencia.

Supe entonces que estaba duro. Mi sexo se apretó con el conocimiento. Si mi cerebro no se había convertido completamente en puré me gustaría estar en su regazo ahora, tomando su longitud en mis manos, chuparlo con mi boca

.

Sesshomaru pareció encontrar mi miseria fascinante.

-Vamos a la mesa a mi propuesta de contratarte un momento y discutir esta otra cosa más a fondo. Por favor, comprende que están muy separados el uno del otro. Nunca quiero que pienses que mi deseo sexual por ti es de ninguna forma parte de una farsa para mis padres y sus amigos.

Vértigo ridículo fluyó a través de mí. Sesshomaru Taisho me deseaba. Y yo iba a arruinar todo con mi reacción atónita. Fruncí el ceño en concentración.

-Yo, no sé cómo reaccionar frente a alguien diciéndome que me desea.

-¿Nadie te dijo eso antes?

Hurgué mi vaso, acariciando las gotas de sudor que todavía se acumulaban desde el montón de hielo restante.

-No con esas palabras. Acciones a veces. Ciertamente no tan abiertamente.

-Eso es una vergüenza.- Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició con el pulgar a través de mi mano, su tacto haciéndome marear. -Planeo decírtelo cada vez que pueda.

-Oh.- Saqué mi mano. Era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Tal vez podría terminar en la cama de Sesshomaru y estaría bien y no me asustaría.

Pero esta no era su cama. Este era el club. Y tanto si me asustaba como si no, mezclar trabajo con sexo nunca era una buena idea.

Ah. ¿Era eso lo que Amari había dicho cuando rompió conmigo? Qué momento para el entendimiento haciendo clic.

Puse mis manos en el borde de la mesa.

-Yo, eh, me siento un poco abrumada. Necesito irme. Me has dado mucho en qué pensar.

Me puse de pie y él lo hizo también.

-Desearía que no lo hicieras. Pero si tienes que hacerlo…- Sonaba necesitado, lo que reflejaba cómo me sentía.

No podía mirarlo. Si lo hacía, me quedaría.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mi mano en la perilla. Pero la palma de Sesshomaru presionó la parte superior de la puerta, sosteniéndola cerrada y atrapándome entre él y la pared.

Bajó la cabeza a mi oído.

-Espera, Kagome.- Su aliento me hizo cosquillas y me quemó simultáneamente. Cerré los ojos, tomándolo, teniéndolo. -Me disculpo por abrumarte. Esa no era mi intención. Pero quiero que sepas que si decides ayudarme con mi situación, continuaré seduciéndote. Soy un hombre que consigue lo que quiere. Y te quiero a ti.

Um, santo wow.

Excitada no empezaba a describir cómo su declaración me hizo sentir.

Luego, su boca estaba sobre mí, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Di una aguda respiración. Involuntariamente, dejé mi cabeza rodar a un lado, otorgándole un mejor acceso.

Y, hombre, él tomó lo que le di, mordisqueando un sendero en mi cuello, enviando ondas de deseo a través de mi vientre. Moví mi mano fuera del pomo de la puerta y agarré su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Él curvó su otro brazo alrededor de mí, su mano colocándose sobre mi pecho. Jadeé ante el contacto, inclinándome ante su toque.

Amasó mi pecho mientras acariciaba su rostro en mi cabello.

-Debería habértelo dicho antes,- dijo en voz baja. -Te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti. Seria y sexy envuelta en un paquete.- Presionó contra mí y pude sentir su erección en mi espalda baja. -Bésame, Kagome.

Era tan caliente cómo él usaba mi nombre libremente. Como si fuera suyo para usar. Y en muchos sentidos lo era. Casi nadie me llamaba así menos Kag. Él había reclamado mi nombre cuando me reclamó.

Todo lo que quedaba para mí era aceptarlo.

Su boca estaba esperando cuando giré mi cabeza. Al instante, él capturó la mía con la suya y gemí. Deslizó su lengua posesiva y hábilmente, instando la mía a salir a jugar. Su beso era tan exigente y confiado como él, sus firmes labios conduciendo el tempo, robando mi aliento y enviando una gran expectativa a mis partes femeninas. Dios, imaginar sus labios ahí abajo…

Removí mi cuerpo, necesitando más contacto, e instintivamente, él se volvió también así estábamos cara a cara. Envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tiré de él más profundo, queriendo sentirlo en cada parte de mi boca. Él sabía lo que necesitaba, lamiendo y acariciándome, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar mi culo.

Yo quería todo de él. Forcé mi cambio y cualquier otra excusa que había hecho para mí misma durante el curso de la conversación. Incluso si me llevaba a obsesionarme, lo necesitaba en mi interior, y no sólo con su lengua. Rodé mis caderas contra él, pidiendo que me tocara ahí, para aliviar el dolor en mi centro.

Sesshomaru respondió, moviendo sus manos de mi trasero a mis hombros. Luego me empujó suavemente, rompiendo el beso, pero dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, como tratando de mantener esa distancia.

Mi boca se sentía vacía y fría mientras me esforzaba por calmar mi respiración. La respiración de Sesshomaru era igualmente desigual, y jadeaba a mi ritmo. A medida que mi cerebro volvía de un estado de dichosa neblina, me inquieté, incapaz de comprender su repentina retirada.

Reconociendo mi preocupación, Sesshomaru movió su mano para rozar mi mejilla.

-Aquí no, preciosa. No de esta manera.- Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y presionó su frente contra la mía. -Voy a tenerte debajo de mí. En una cama. Dónde pueda adorarte adecuadamente.

Su declaración era una promesa. Una amenaza sensual que me ponía ansiosa de hacer lo que venía pasar.

Pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Y él tenía razón. Un polvo rápido en la sala burbuja no lo sería suficiente para lo que quería con Sesshomaru. No, necesario. Sesshomaru estaba muy lejos de lo que yo quería. Pero había ido más allá de eso ahora. Tenía que tenerlo, a pesar de lo malo para mí que pudiera ser.

Cerré los ojos mientras Sesshomaru pasaba una mano bajo mi pecho y metía la mano dentro. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando, en lugar de sentir sus dedos en mi pecho, sentí mi teléfono siendo retirado.

Abrió la pantalla y marcó un número. Un momento después oí su teléfono sonar.

-Ahora tenemos el número del otro. Espero que lo utilices.- Reemplazó mi teléfono en el interior de la copa de mi sujetador, sus ojos demorándose en mi escote antes de tirar de mí para rozar sus labios con los míos. -Llámame cuando estés lista. Mañana.

Me besó rápidamente y luego se fue, dejándome preguntándome si estaría _lista_ para llamarlo tan pronto como mañana. Y si podía esperar tanto.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora en las actualizaciones, simplemente no estaba de animo como para subirlo.

Como habrán leído en el principio mi hermana ya esta en el cielo, con edad de 20 años mi hermana partió de este mundo y nos dejo no solo con un dolor indescriptible ni tampoco con el corazón roto, también nos dejo con el sentimiento de impotencia y frustración. Mi hermana era una mujer joven, sana y estudiante de universidad, inteligente y con muchas mas cualidades. Pero la inmadurez y la falta de raciocinio nos llevo a este punto.

Por favor si se van de fiesta, no conduzcan, elijan a su conductor designado, si todos quieren beber alcohol llamen a un familiar, a un taxi o si se quieren sentir mas seguros, a un Uber. Pero no manejen ni dejen que conduzcan en estado etílico.

 **El alcohol no se llevo a mi hermana, se la llevaron las malas decisiones, no solo del conductor sino también de ella.**

Cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

* * *

Este capitulo tiene una mención especial a alguien muy importante en mi vida, a mi hermana Daisy Chantal. Un angelito en el cielo que nos cuida.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Me desperté justo antes del mediodía de la mañana siguiente cuando escuché zumbar mi teléfono con un texto entrante. Lo enchufé en la mesilla junto a mí, pero no estaba lista para despertar, no después de haber llegado a la cama después de las seis.

Acostada con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole a mi almohada y recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Las cosas que Sesshomaru me dijo, la forma en que me besaba, me tocaba, _mi corazón se aceleraba ante el recuerdo_. ¿Todo esto sucedió realmente? Mi trastorno obsesivo sobre las relaciones hace que me sea muy fácil imaginar cosas que suceden entre otros y yo que en realidad no pasan. Han pasado varios años desde que caí en los viejos hábitos. ¿Ahora, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo?

No, no lo estaba inventando. Yo no podía inventar un beso así. Había ocurrido. Y yo quise más que pasara. Pero por la mañana con la distancia y nuevos ojos, pude ver mucho mejor la forma en que no debió ocurrir. Por mucho que lo quería, yo ya estaba pensando en él mucho más de lo sano.

Fui a través de pasos para reconocer la fijación artificial en mi mente:

 _¿Pensé acerca de Sesshomaru hasta el punto que afecta mi trabajo o mi vida diaria?_

Yo ciertamente había pensado en él mucho después de que él dejó el club, pero me las arreglé para trabajar mi turno sin ningún problema.

 _¿Pensé que era el indicado para mí?_

De ninguna manera. De hecho, sospechaba que no debería mezclarme con él en absoluto.

 _¿Creía que sería feliz si nunca lo veo de nuevo?_

Estaría decepcionada, pero no devastada. Bueno, probablemente no devastada. Bueno, estaría devastada.

 _¿Lo llamaría o lo visitaría obsesivamente hasta el punto del acoso?_

Yo no sabía dónde vivía o trabajaba. Si yo estaba fijando, me habría dado cuenta de eso antes de que me hubiera ido a la cama esa mañana. Yo ni siquiera tengo su número.

Oh, espera, lo tengo. Pero no lo había utilizado. Yo estaba muy bien. Por el momento.

Aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué quería estar conmigo. Sesshomaru Taisho mantenía el estatus de celebridad. Podía salir con supermodelos y mujeres con genealogía ¿por qué habría de quererme? La falta de una respuesta me mantuvo dudando de lo que realmente había ocurrido entre él y yo.

Y luego estaba su ridícula oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles a cambio de colgarme de su brazo caramelo. ¿Cómo diablos califico para eso? Si yo fuera otro tipo de chica, uno con signos de dólar en los ojos, estaría encantada por su ¿Cómo se llama? _Proposición_. Afortunadamente, el dinero no hablaba de mí más de lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. La única tentación era la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ese delicioso ejemplar de hombre. Pero yo ya había pasado por esto eso no era una buena idea.

Además, si le había entendido bien, la opción de pasar tiempo con él estaba en pie con o sin aceptar su trabajo.

¡ _No es una opción, Higurashi!_

Era una idea confusa de todos modos. Dormir con él sin una relación, pero pretender tener una relación. ¿Por qué no tener una relación?

Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de hacer su oferta más de lo que era.

Suspiré y estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Está claro que no iba a volver a dormir y Sesshomaru era demasiado para contemplar sin café. Me di la vuelta y cogí mi teléfono para leer mi texto, esperando secretamente que fuera de él.

Era de mi hermano.

 _Estaré allí en veinte_

Me senté, entré en pánico. ¿Se me olvidó la visita de Bankotsu?

Me desplacé a través de mis textos vi que había enviado uno a las siete de la mañana.

 _La Corte canceló. Tomaré un tren rápido a Tokio. Necesitamos almorzar._

Tiré mi teléfono en la cama junto a mí y gemí. Como mi único pariente vivo, me encantaba Bankotsu con una profundidad y necesidad extrema. Pero su papel en mi vida se había transformado de un hermano cuidador cuando tenía dieciséis años después de la muerte de mis padres, y en un esfuerzo por compensar por lo que sabía que había perdido, me había distanciado de muchas maneras.

Él también me había salvado, y yo estaría eternamente agradecida.

Además, paga el alquiler de mi apartamento. Así que cuando Bankotsu venía en un día laborable para almorzar, mejor que esté lista y esperando. Aunque sabía que la visita sorpresa no podía significar nada bueno.

Tomé una respiración profunda y salté de la cama. No tenía tiempo para una ducha. Bankotsu y los patronos de cualquier lugar ostentoso al cual me lleve tendrían que conformarse con la versión maloliente de mí. Me puse un par de pantalones de vestir de color topo y una blusa crema y me rocié una generosa cantidad de Pear Blossom Body Spray antes de tirar mi cabello largo y obscuro en un moño desordenado. Localicé mis llaves y el monedero cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Halé la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí y di un paso hacia el ascensor mientras contestaba.

-Estoy fuera de tu edificio- dijo Bankotsu.

-Hola a ti también.- Ninguna pequeña charla para Bankotsu. Apreté el botón de llamada del ascensor y esperé.

-Lo que sea, sasafrás. Tenemos reservas en quince minutos para Peacock Alley. ¿Estás lista?

Rodé los ojos ante su elección de restaurante. Que poca originalidad de su parte recoger el Waldorf.

-Ya estoy camino abajo. Sabes, podrías haber utilizado el timbre del apartamento en vez de llamar.

-Pero entonces no podrías caminar y hablar como tú.

-Y yo estoy a punto de perderte ahora cuando me meto en el ascensor. Nos vemos en un segundo.- No estaba segura de que el ascensor causaría que nuestra llamada fallara, pero estaba enfrentándome a toda una hora de almuerzo con Bankotsu. Necesitaba cincuenta segundos indultos.

-Ahí estás- dijo Bank a nadie cuando entré por la puerta de enfrente de mi edificio de apartamentos. El apartamento había sido recogido por Bankotsu desde que él paga la factura, y estaba segura de que su proximidad en el Waldorf había sido la mitad de la razón por la que lo había elegido. Nadie podría confundir un lugar tan elegante, pero la ubicación era matadora. Mi única queja es la falta de un metro para el lado oeste, pero que sólo se convirtió en un problema en el mal tiempo.

-Hey, Bank- dije lanzando mis brazos alrededor de él. -Es bueno verte.

-También tú- Él se apartó y me miró de arriba abajo. -Te ves terrible, Kag. Como si necesitaras más horas de sueño.

-Vaya, gracias.- Caminamos hacia el restaurante. -Salí de trabajar a las cinco. Sí, estoy un poco cansada.

-¿No es la hora de empezar a trabajar en un trabajo más normal? ¿Algo como de nueve a cinco?

-Trabajo de nueve a cinco. No son las mismas de nueve a cinco que tú trabajas.- Como si Bankotsu trabajara de nueve a cinco. Era un adicto al trabajo, a menudo se quemaba las pestañas trabajando en su último caso. Si su asistente legal no fuera su tipo, él nunca se hubiera casado. El hombre no tenía vida social. Me sorprendería saber que tenía una vida sexual, incluso con una nueva esposa.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sólo habíamos estado juntos cinco minutos y ya estaba quisquilloso. Si eso era un indicador de cómo la comida sería, prefiero saltarme la comida e ir directo a lo que trajo su trasero aquí.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bankotsu?

Me estudió, decidiendo si debería mostrar sus cartas. Él no eligió.

-¿No puede venir a visitar un hermano a su única hermana en un capricho? Todavía me siento mal por faltar a tu graduación.

Escondí mi rodada de ojos. Él podría haber llegado a mi graduación, si hubiera querido, y los dos lo sabíamos. Pero tuvimos que jugar el juego de la familia feliz.

-Eres un abogado pez gordo ocupado. Lo entiendo.

-Siento el sarcasmo en tu voz, Kag.

Mi hermano se destacaba en la lectura de las personas, haciendo de él una fuerza de ser reconocido en la sala del tribunal.

-Está bien, estuve enojada que no hayas venido. ¿Eso te hace feliz?.- De hecho, me ha herido. Él tenía la cita por casi nueve meses. ¿Cómo no voy a sentir la falta de prioridad? -Lo superaré ahora, sin embargo, así que olvídalo.

Habíamos llegado al hotel, lo que nos dio la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el tema. En el restaurante, nos sentamos enseguida, y dejé que el nuevo entorno me transformara exteriormente actuar en introspectiva.

Deliberé durante mucho tiempo acerca de mi elección de menú, molestando a Bankotsu, que sabía lo que quería al instante. Cuando el tic de su pierna debajo de la mesa rebotando aceleró, me decidí por una ensalada de la casa. Dios, el hombre no tenía paciencia. Él debe aprender una lección de Sesshomaru.

La idea de Sesshomaru trajo calor a mi cuerpo y un surco en mi frente. Algo empujaba en el borde de mis pensamientos, algo que no puedo entender.

Bankotsu conversó conmigo casualmente, evitando concentrarme en perplejo sobre Sesshomaru. Me dijo brevemente sobre un caso que estaba trabajando y sobre las reformas que él y su esposa le habían hecho a su casa de piedra rojiza.

Cuando terminó una porción decente de su comida, casi al mismo tiempo que pensé en pegarme un tiro sobre la banalidad de nuestra conversación, Bankotsu se aclaró la garganta.

-Kag, no estoy aquí para ponerme al día. He tenido un montón de ideas acerca de nuestra situación últimamente y me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer adulta con una excelente educación. Es hora de que asumas más responsabilidad por ti misma. No estoy haciéndote un favor al posibilitarte.

Tomé un largo trago de mi agua, contemplando cómo reaccionar ante su declaración repentina. Connotaciones antiguas de la palabra –posibilitar- me picaron. ¿Estaba insinuando que yo no era así? ¿Y cómo que no era responsable de mí misma? Yo estaba viviendo y trabajando en la Gran Cuidad de Japón, si eso no era tomar la responsabilidad, yo no sabía lo que hacía.

Siempre impaciente, Brian no esperó por mí para elegir mi respuesta.

-No puedo dejar de tirar tu vida por la borda en un club nocturno. Eres demasiada vulnerable para trabajar en ese tipo de establecimiento.

El Womb Tokio. Bankotsu nunca le ha gustado que trabaje allí, no desde el primer día. Pero él lo había aceptado porque me mantuve alejada de los problemas. ¿Lo había olvidado ya?

-No he tenido ningún problema, desde que trabajo allí.

-Tenías la escuela para mantenerte ocupada. Necesitas algo más difícil para concentrarte.

Olvida que me preocupa exactamente lo mismo a mí misma, estaba enojada.

-Bankotsu, sé cómo manejar mis desencadenantes. ¿Y qué sabes al respecto? Nunca fuiste a ninguna de las reuniones de apoyo.

Su voz se elevó incómodamente para el entorno sereno.

-¡Porque no soy tu padre!

Ese fue el punto crucial de toda la conversación. Bankotsu había sido forzado a mí crianza y yo siempre había sospechado que se resentía por ello. Ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Se quedó mirando su plato vacío. Cuando habló de nuevo, estaba más tranquilo.

-Mira, Karan tendrá un bebé.

Y todo encajó en la comprensión. Estaba siendo reemplazada.

-Felicitaciones.

-Necesito enfocar mi energía y mi dinero en ella y el bebé. Es el momento para que madures.- Él se enderezó en su asiento, como para fortalecer su posición. -No voy a pagar por el apartamento nunca más.

-Pero, ¡no puedo darme el lujo de pagar por el apartamento! No en este momento con mis préstamos estudiantiles por vencer.- Era consciente de que sonaba petulante y consentida, pero siempre había asumido que me ayudaría por un tiempo más largo. No era como que no tuviera el dinero.

-Entonces tal vez debes buscar un trabajo mejor remunerado.

-Bankotsu, eso no es justo.

-Piensa en todo lo que he pasado contigo y luego me hablas de ser justo.

No pudo haberme herido más con cualquier otra palabra.

-No he tenido ningún problema en un largo tiempo- le susurré.

-Violaste una orden de restricción.

-¡De eso hace más de cuatro años!

-Lo siento, Kag. No te puedo apoyar más.- Sus palabras eran definitivas. Había tomado su decisión; no habría de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Vi lo que había hecho con él, los años de cuidar a un hermano perturbado mentalmente. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise creer que mis acciones le habían herido profundamente. Agitó un viejo dolor que había enterrado.

Pero también estaba enojada. Ya no podría ser frágil, pero desde luego no era constante por mi cuenta. No financieramente de todos modos. Necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca y que jodido era, él era mi única familia. No tenía a nadie más.

Tiré la servilleta sobre la mesa y, sin saber si yo esperaba sonar más sincera o malcriada, dije;

-Gracias, Bankotsu. Gracias por todo.- Agarré mi bolso de la parte posterior de la silla y salí de Peacock Alley, cuidando de no mirar hacia atrás. Quería parecer fuerte y estoica. Al girar le daría a mi hermano un buen vistazo de mis lágrimas.

Dejé de llorar hasta que salí del hotel. Una vez en la calle, el bullicio de la ciudad y el coraje me armaron de valor. No necesitaba de Bankotsu. Yo podría hacerlo por mi cuenta. Claro que había me ayudaba a pagar la factura ya que mis locuras me costaron todo mi dinero de la herencia, pero el apoyo y la responsabilidad eran mucho más que tirar dinero en efectivo.

Me apresuré para regresar a mi apartamento, consciente de que Bankotsu no trataría de detenerme o llamarme. Me pasé la siguiente hora detrás de mi computadora, averiguando mis facturas y gastos, en busca de maneras de hacer recortes. Con un ascenso en el club que no estaba garantizada podría pagar mi apartamento. Pero no sería capaz de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles cuando entre en vigencia el próximo mes.

Bankotsu efectivamente me atrapó. No es una mala estrategia. La Kagome de antes tendría que ceder ante sus deseos, aceptar un trabajo en una de las oficinas corporativas bien remuneradas que me habían perseguido en la graduación.

Afortunadamente, tenía otra opción.

Tomando una respiración profunda, tomé mi celular y presioné remarcar. Dios, ¿estaba realmente haciendo esto? Lo estaba. Y si fuera honesta sobre ello, me alegré por la excusa. Tal vez realmente debería haberle dado las gracias a Bankotsu.

El número Sesshomaru había llamado la noche antes de que sonara una sola vez antes de que contestara.

-Kagome.- Su voz era suave y sexy. No sexy como cuando él se acercaba a mí, pero al igual emanaba sexo naturalmente.

La confianza me empujó.

-Uh, hola, Sesshomaru.

Hice una pausa.

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?.- Sentí que disfrutaba de mi incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no podía mostrar la misma confianza que él hizo? Nunca tuve problemas de ansiedad en el trabajo o en la escuela.

El pensamiento de la escuela empujó algo y solté la pregunta que me había molestado durante el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo era inteligente?

Oí un crujido y me lo imaginé recostado en un sillón de cuero detrás de un escritorio ejecutivo. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dijiste que yo era...- Me sonrojé, me alegro de que no podía verme. -Hermosa e inteligente…

Me interrumpió:

-Exquisitamente hermosa y muy inteligente.

-Sí, eso.- Habiéndolas escuchado antes hacía sus palabras no menos efectivas. De hecho la forma de su declaración debí haberlo sentido indiferente y frío, pero eran todo lo contrario. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Pero apenas has hablado conmigo. ¿Cómo sabes algo acerca de mi inteligencia?

Él se detuvo brevemente.

-En el simposio de posgrado en la Univesidad. Te vi presente.

-Oh.- El simposio se celebró un mes antes de la graduación y se lo habían ofrecido a los mejores estudiantes del programa MBA. Cada uno de nosotros habíamos presentado una nueva o innovadora idea de un panel de expertos. Mi presentación había sido llamada _comercialización de impresión en la era digital_. Yo no había querido saber quién estaba en el panel, a sabiendas de que los nombres me enviarían a la investigación obsesiva y acoso en línea. Después, los expertos y los presentadores fueron invitados a una velada de vino y queso, por lo que los estudiantes podrían codearse y los ejecutivos corporativos podían hacer ofertas de trabajo. Que había presentado por la experiencia. Por el honor. No había querido un trabajo, así que me lo salté.

Ahora me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera ido. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru me había seguido la pista? ¿Fue pura coincidencia él me haya hecho una oferta en el club que trabajo al mismo tiempo que el simposio?

-¿Es esa la única razón por la que llamaste, Kagome?- Sus palabras sin rodeos mantenían una indirecta de una tomadura de pelo.

-No.- Cerré los ojos y apreté a un lado de mi escritorio para ayudarme. La aceptación de su oferta era más difícil de lo que debería ser. No podía dejar de sentir que era demasiado fácil de salir como si estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

Pero también sentí una oleada de emoción, una onda eléctrica de espesor de la libertad.

-Su propuesta… me gustaría aceptarla. Estoy diciendo que sí.- Recordando su otra proposición de seducirme, le aclaré. -Su oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, quiero decir.

Su silla crujió de nuevo y me lo imaginaba de pie, con la mano metida en el bolsillo de un traje italiano. Ah, mmm.

-Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, Kagome.

Sacudí la visión de mi cabeza y esperé a que dijera más. Cuando no lo hizo, le dije:- Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora?

Tengo tiempo en mi agenda, a las cuatro y media. Ven a mi oficina de Industrias Taisho entonces y ultimaremos detalles.

Tendría que verlo miré mi reloj en dos horas. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Suena bien. Quiero decir, bueno. Me parece bien.

Él se rió entre dientes.

-Adiós, Kagome.

-Adiós.- Abracé el teléfono durante varios segundos después de colgar, hipnotizada por el efecto de este extraño en mí, me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de llevar a la estafa que había inventado, con la esperanza de que fuera capaz de frustrar su compromiso avanzado.

Está bien, tal vez no esperaba por ese último, pero quería creer que lo haría. Por el bien de mi salud mental.

También pensé en el simposio, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru Taisho haya tenido un mayor detalle de lo que permite la creación de esta fachada ante sus padres.

Tal vez el pensamiento debería haberme asustado. Pero sólo me intrigó más.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **No se como agradecerles su apoyo moral. Se que no soy la única ni le primera y por desgracia la última hermana que pasa por algo así.**

 **No quiero que piensen que les conté para que me dieran más atención o sintieran pena o algo parecido, simplemente hay que tratar de hacer conciencia, aquí nos leen muchas personas. Tratemos de ser maduros, concientes y responsables con nuestros actos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

* * *

Daisy te amo por y para siempre en este vida y en la que sigue. Es extraño decir que tengo dos hermanos cuando toda mi vida dije que eran tres. Recuerdas cuando ibas conmigo a la prepa, cuando no habia nadie que te cuidara? Yo si me acuerdo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Dos horas resultaron ser apenas el tiempo suficiente para prepararme para ver a Sesshomaru. Pasé mucho tiempo en la ducha, afeitando mis piernas y axilas y la Brasileña, castigándome a mí misma mientras lo hice, ya que no había manera de que Sesshomaru fuera a ver mis partes femeninas.

Entonces me paré frente a mi armario durante lo que le parecieron horas. Yo iba a ir directamente de la oficina de Sesshomaru al club para reunirme con Amari luego una mierda completa de atender barra después de eso. Necesitaba la mezcla perfecta entre elegante y sexy con un guión de fóllame por favor, para el trabajo, por supuesto. Finalmente me decidí por un verde azulado con un cinturón y camisa de vestir negra. Era más corta de lo que me hubiera gustado para la parte de negocios de mis planes, pero muy largo para la mayoría de los vestidos que llevaba en el club. Sujeté mi pelo en una coleta baja y limité mi maquillaje a rímel y brillo de labios. Me veía bien, fresca y natural.

Después de haber estado demasiado distraída para preguntarle a Sesshomaru donde se encontraba Taisho Industries, tuve que buscar en Google. Resultó que las oficinas estaban cerca del One Worldwide Plaza, a una línea de metro del club. Desde mi apartamento, tomé un taxi, no queriendo comenzar a sudar. Y, oye, estaba consiguiendo ochenta mil dólares, podían pagarme un taxi hasta el West Side.

Había estado en la acera del hermoso edificio cubierto de cobre y granito muchas veces, pero nunca dentro de éste. Taisho Industries ocupaba la parte superior de varias plantas, y reconocí algunos de los otros inquilinos que figuraban en el vestíbulo como filiales a Taisho Industries. Tomé las instrucciones del guardia de seguridad y cogí el ascensor hasta el último piso.

El largo viaje me dio una oportunidad más para una charla en silencio. Tres años sobrios, Kagome. No puedes fijarte en él. No puedes obsesionarte.

Pero cuando me anuncié con la bonita recepcionista rubia, sentí una punzada de dolor por la envidia de que ella pudiera trabajar cerca de Sesshomaru en una base diaria.

Dios, realmente estaba en problemas. Él no estaba dentro del la Oh, mierda categoría de los hombres atractivos para nada.

-Señorita Higurashi- dijo la rubia después de notificar a su jefe que había llegado. -Él está listo para usted.

Miré el reloj, cuatro veintidós. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando Sesshomaru? ¿Me había equivocado con el tiempo?

Las gruesas puertas dobles detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista se abrieron, aparentemente por sí mismas. Ella debió de haber presionado un botón en alguna parte. -Justo por ahí- dijo.

Di un paso tentativo hacia la oficina. Sesshomaru, que estaba sentado detrás de un amplio escritorio moderno ejecutivo, se puso de pie cuando me vio. -Kagome. Adelante.

Cuando tuve una vista completa de él, me quedé helada. En su oficina bien iluminada, vi realmente a Sesshomaru Taisho por primera vez. Y él era maravilloso. Su largo y sedoso cabello platinado. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas a rayas con una flamante camisa de vestir blanca y corbata a rayas. Sus gruesas gafas negras de montura que deberían haber gritado alerta snob, me ponían resbalosa en mi ropa interior. Él se veía muy veloz e inteligente y dominante y... wow.

Tragué saliva. Dos veces. -¿Llego tarde?

-No, en absoluto.- Su voz sexy hizo a mis rodillas combarse y de pronto me arrepentí de mis zapatos de tacón Mary Janes. -Mi última cita terminó antes de lo que me esperaba. Toma asiento.

Decidida a aparecer serena y con ello, enderecé mi postura y me acerqué a la silla a la que él hizo un gesto hacia delante desde su escritorio.

-Hmm,- dije, mirando a su alrededor después de que estuve sentada. El generoso espacio de su oficina continuó con la decoración moderna. Detrás de su escritorio había ventanas del suelo al techo que daban una vista impresionante de esa parte de la cuidad. -Un bonito lugar. No lo que había imaginado, pero increíble.

Sesshomaru se desabrochó la chaqueta y se sentó, con las cejas levantadas. -¿Te imaginaste mi oficina?

Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. Ahora él pensaba que yo había estado pensando en él. Lo había hecho, pero él no necesita saberlo. -Pensé que sería más tradicional. Pero lo moderna realmente se adapte a ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -En realidad, tengo una diseñadora. No tengo idea de lo que es moderno o contemporáneo o tradicional. Ella me mostró fotos de las cosas que pensaba que me gustarían y yo sólo asentí.

Sonreí, sabiendo que él estaba tratando hacerme sentir a gusto, pero mi estómago estaba en nudos. La oficina de Sesshomaru era un territorio desconocido para una camarera de un club nocturno y habíamos quedado para discutir un inusual acuerdo de negocios. Y él estaba jodidamente caliente, me deslumbró.

-Espero que no te importe tomamos los negocios en primer lugar.

-Por supuesto que no.- Si los negocios era lo primero, me pregunté lo que vendría después.

Nada. Nada podría seguir porque cuando hubiéramos terminado yo amablemente le daría las gracias y saldría de su oficina.

Ja, ja, claro.

-Como he dicho antes, estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado mi oferta. Antes de aceptar oficialmente, sin embargo, quiero estar seguro de que entiendes exactamente lo que te pido. Entablamos ésa discusión anoche...- Hizo una pausa y yo sospechaba que estaba recordando el motivo por el que se presentó la discusión. Al menos, eso es en lo que yo estaba pensando. -Así que me olvidé de mencionar un punto clave.

Sesshomaru se echó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus brazos sobre los reposa brazos. -Soy un hombre de alto perfil, Kagome. Convencer a mi madre de que somos una pareja requiere hacer un espectáculo para el mundo. Eso significa que estarás _de turno_ , por decirlo así, en todo momento. Cuando estemos juntos alrededor de la gente, vamos a jugar a la pareja feliz. Cuando no estemos juntos, aún tienes que actuar como si tú fueras mía.

Fue mi imaginación o ¿había hecho hincapié en las palabras _fueras mía_? De cualquier manera, la piel de gallina viajó por mi piel.

-No puedes decirle a nadie que no tenemos realmente una relación.

Yo arrugué la frente y mi boca secó de repente. -No me había dado cuenta de eso.

-No, me lo imaginaba.- Él entrecerró los ojos, mirando en mi reacción. -¿Aún sigues estando interesada?

Realmente no tenía otra opción. Podía aceptar o ceder a los deseos de Bankotsu. Además, ¿a quién querría decírselo? Sango. Y… Amari. ¿Estaba todavía pensando en Amari con el alto, caliente, y devastadoramente guapo hombre sentado frente a mí? Sí. Debido a que Amari tenía el potencial de ser real. Y, francamente, yo no sabía si realmente me gustaba Sesshomaru más allá de todo lo físico. Desde luego, no debería.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a mantener la mentira?

-Por tanto como sintamos que podemos sin imponer demasiado en nuestras vidas personales. Cuanto más, mejor, obviamente, pero si mi madre ve que soy capaz de enamorarme, ella no tratará de presionar en un matrimonio sin amor, incluso si tu y yo hemos _roto_. ¿Sigues interesada?

-Son ochenta mil dólares, Sesshomaru. Eso es una gota en el océano para ti, pero para mí... entiendo si tengo que trabajar para ello.

Se relajó, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Bien.- Sesshomaru apretó un botón de su escritorio.

-¿Sí, señor Taisho?- El dulce timbre de la voz de la recepcionista llenó la habitación.

-Envíalo dentro, por favor, Serina.- Sesshomaru se puso de pie y apretó otro botón en su escritorio.

Oí su respuesta al teléfono de Serina cuando yo llegué y me pregunté si él o ponía los apodos a la gente en general, o si sólo sabía del peso del uso de un nombre propio, el poder que mantenía sobre las personas.

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre moreno y musculoso con un traje negro caminó dentro. Si Sesshomaru no hubiera ya puesto mi caliente botón a toda marcha, yo estaba bastante segura de que este hombre lo hubiera estado teniendo zumbando.

-Éste es Byakuya- dijo Sesshomaru, yendo hacia el frente de su escritorio. Byakuya asintió. -Él ha sido asignado para te lleve al y del trabajo y a cualquier otro lugar al que tengas que ir.

No es que yo quisiera rechazar un regalo tan hermoso, pero una cosa que me encantaba de Tokio eran los modos alternativos de transporte. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Los coches no eran mi cosa favorita. -No necesito un conductor.- Entonces, para no parecer desagradecida añadí -Por lo general consigo hacer mi ejercicio corriendo a casa.

-Entonces él va a llevarte a trabajar y seguirte a casa cuando tú corras para asegurarse de que llegas con seguridad.- Antes de que pudiera discutir, Sesshomaru me miró con severidad. -Kagome, mi novia tendría un conductor. Ella también tendría un guardaespaldas. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar al guardaespaldas si usas mi conductor.

Tomé una respiración profunda. -Está bien.

-Él va a estar esperando abajo para llevarte al club cuando hayamos terminado. Gracias, Byakuya.

Byakuya volvió a asentir y luego salió de la oficina. Sesshomaru apretó un botón y las puertas se cerraron detrás del conductor.

-Y Kagome, limpia ésa expresión de tu cara. Byakuya es gay. Yo no lo habría contratado para ti de otra manera.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, avergonzada y regañada. Además, a mí definitivamente no me gustaba Sesshomaru. Más allá del atractivo sexual, de todos modos. -¿Algo más?- No podía mirarlo.

Él se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en el borde delantero de la mesa, su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca como para yo tocarlo sin mucho movimiento de mi parte. -Mi madre está organizando un desfile benéfico de moda para el domingo. Esa será nuestra primera salida en pareja.

-Está bien.- Crucé mi pierna sobre la otra, su cercanía poniéndome nerviosa. Y mientras yo estaba siendo tan afectada por él, me di cuenta de que él no había sido nada más que negocios desde que yo había llegado. ¿Había sido su movimiento conmigo la noche antes una manera de asegurarse que aceptaría su proposición? Si era así, él era un asno total.

-Tus préstamos se amortizarán a partir de las 09 a.m. el lunes por la mañana. Te será enviada una confirmación por escrita.

-¿No quieres esperar y ver si podemos poner andar ésta cosa primero?- no quise sonar arrogante. Bueno, no del todo. Estaba empezando a sentirme como un acuerdo que él estaba negociando. No me gustaba.

-Realmente no estoy preocupado por eso, Kagome.- Sesshomaru también parecía nervioso. -Pero si lo prefieres, voy a posponer la amortización por una semana.

-Bien, como sea. ¿Debo firmar algún acuerdo o algo así?

-Prefiero que no haya un rastro de papel con esto.

-Pero si alguien cuesta que mi deuda sea pagada...

-Pagaría todas las deudas de mi novia.- Por supuesto que lo haría. -Y cualquier otra deuda. ¿Tienes otra deuda?

-No.- Tenía una Visa que había cargado. No necesitaba saber eso. -¿Eso es todo?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, un gesto fuera de lugar para un hombre tan seguro. -A menos que tú tengas cualquier otra pregunta.

Dudé en preguntar, pero tenía que saber. -Cuando estemos juntos, en público, quiero decir, ¿puedo tomar tu mano y... besarte?- miré fijamente hacía él a través de mis gruesas pestañas por el rímel.

La comisura de su labio se torció. -Espero que lo hagas. A menudo.- Um, wow. -¿Algo más?

Pensando en besarlo, me pasé la lengua por el labio inferior. -No.

-Entonces la parte de negocios de esta reunión se ha hecho.- Se puso de pie y se movió de nuevo hacia su lado de la mesa. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de su silla. Joder, el chaleco, tirante sobre su torso mostrando su delgado y musculoso torso, sí, fue una distracción.

Sesshomaru se puso delante de su silla y se inclinó sobre su escritorio, sus palmas frente a él. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y yo me morí de ganas de saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando habló, su tono era bajo y uniforme. -En unos dos minutos, Kagome, voy a caminar alrededor de éste escritorio y besarte hasta que estés húmeda y falta de aire.

Oh, wow.

-Pero primero, permítanme aclarar una cosa que sospecho que puede ser un problema. Esta farsa es sobre todo para convencer a mí madre. Voy a estar diciendo y haciendo cosas, cosas románticas, tal vez que no serán genuinas. Necesito que recuerdes eso. Fuera de la vista del público, voy a seducirte. Eso será genuino, pero nunca puede ser mal interpretado con el amor.

-Porque eres incapaz de amar.- Mi voz sonaba dócil y plana.

-Sí.

La curiosidad me llevó a inclinarme hacia adelante. -¿Por qué crees eso?

Sesshomaru se enderezó y se quitó las gafas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. -Tengo veinte y nueve años y nunca he tenido ninguna inclinación hacia una mujer que no sea tenerla en mi cama. Yo no hago cosas como las relaciones románticas. Estoy casado con mi trabajo.- Caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa hacia mí. -Eso, y el sexo casual, es lo que me realiza.

Repasé la rareza de la situación en mi mente. Sesshomaru Taisho quería sexo. Conmigo. Pero no una relación. Pero él quería que su madre creyera que tenía una relación. Conmigo. Así que ella no sabía que su hijo era incapaz de amar. Como él era.

Todo eso me hizo girar en un círculo.

Y la peor parte era que yo sabía que no era capaz de la relación causal que él estaba exigiendo.

Excepto... pensé de nuevo en la otra categoría de dos hombres con los que había estado involucrada en mi vida, los hombres por los que había estado demasiado atraída. Hojo, Koga e Inuyasha, todos ellos quisieron una relación en un principio. Si no lo hubieran hecho, si ellos hubieran hecho una declaración desde el primer día que no querían nada más, ¿habría hecho una diferencia en la forma apegada que fui con ellos más tarde?

Estaba justificando y yo lo sabía. Con Sesshomaru, yo era una alcohólica caminando en un bar, pero decidiendo que podría resistir la tentación, siempre y cuando se sellaran todas las botellas.

Era una mentira que decidí probar para creer. -¿Sin romance? puedo hacer eso.

Sesshomaru se echó hacia atrás en el frente de su escritorio de nuevo. Levantó una ceja con diversión en sus ojos. -¿También eres incapaz de amar?

Me encontré con su mirada e ignoré la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me dijo que corriera. -No, todo lo contrario. Amo demasiado. Mantener el amor fuera de la ecuación es una cosa muy buena.

-Bien. Sin amor.

Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia mí, con una mano en cada uno de mis brazos, me enjaularon. Su mirada tenía hambre, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser besada.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que saber algo. Cuando él se acercó, puse una mano sobre su pecho. Su muy duro como una roca pecho. -Espera.

-No puedo.- Pero se detuvo. -¿Qué?

Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, y los labios que yo ansiaba mordisquear mantuvieron mi atención mientras hablaba. -¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a quien quisieras.

-Increíble. Te quiero.- Se inclinó de nuevo, su boca rozando la mía, su aliento calentando mi piel.

-¿Por qué?

Se echó hacia atrás. No muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para mirarme. -No lo sé. Sólo lo hago.- Sus palabras salieron en un susurro, como si él raramente hiciera declaraciones de incertidumbre, y yo dudaba que él lo hiciera. -Desde el momento en que te vi...- Su voz se desvaneció mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi frente, con los ojos clavados fijamente en los míos, y me pregunté brevemente qué momento, ¿la noche del simposio de la graduación o cuando él me había visto por primera vez en el club?

Cualquiera que quisiera decir, su desconcertada posesividad era sincera, y cuándo y por qué ya no importaba, y la pequeña voz gritando en mi cabeza fue ahogada por el alto sonido sibilante de deseo latiendo a través de mis venas. Me incliné hacia delante.

Sesshomaru no dudó por un segundo, encontrando mi boca con la suya. Con lo dudosas que sus palabras habían sido, sus labios fueron seguros y firmes. Movió una mano detrás de mi cuello para dirigirme, profundizando el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Chupó y lamió, enviando escalofríos por mí espina dorsal y me imaginé su boca húmeda caliente en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Suspiré.

Sin su boca salir de la mía, me puso en una posición de pie. Esto era mejor. Pude presionar mi cuerpo contra él, sentir su lujuria a lo largo de mi vientre, consiguiendo el contacto que había anhelado. Pasé mis manos por su pelo y hacia abajo a lo largo de la base de su cuello, disfrutando el hormigueo que tiró a través de mis piernas mientras gemía contra mis labios.

Un timbre agudo nos hizo saltar y alejarnos. Me puse una mano sobre el pecho, mi corazón latía rápidamente por el susto y por el intenso beso.

Sesshomaru sonrió. -El interfono- explicó, con la voz entrecortada. Él se movió detrás de su escritorio y pulsó un botón. -¿Sí?

La voz de la secretaria llenó la habitación de nuevo. -Estoy a punto de salir, Señor Taisho. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

-No, gracias, Serina. Puedes irte.- Había conseguido el control de su voz. Increíble. Yo aún estaba conmocionada.

Sesshomaru se puso una mano en la cadera y me miró fijamente, como si se preguntara qué hacer con el problema frente a él. Ambos calentando y helándome a la vez, por ser mirada tan intensamente, por ser meditada tan científicamente.

Abracé a mis brazos alrededor de mí misma. -¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza. -Nada.- Cogió su chaqueta de la silla del asiento y extendió su mano hacia mí. -Ven, Kagome.

Mi cuerpo respondía a sus órdenes antes de que mi cerebro pudiera decidir. Tomé su mano, el calor de ella reavivando el fuego que había comenzado en la boca.

Me llevó a un ascensor en la esquina trasera de su oficina que no había notado antes. Dentro de éste, introdujo un código en el panel y viajamos lo que parecía un vuelo arriba. Las puertas se abrieron a un loft totalmente amueblado, diseñado con el mismo diseño moderno que su despacho por debajo. Ventanas desde el suelo al techo forraban toda una pared. El tema se repetía en todo el extenso espacio, las paredes de cristal dividiéndose en un comedor, una sala de estar, y viéndose a escondidas detrás de las cortinas, un dormitorio.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada de la cama, escandalizada por los malos pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente al ver a su espacio personal, y me encontré con la mirada de Sesshomaru, consciente de la diversión en sus ojos. Me sonrojé.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un armario sacando dos vasos. -¿Puedo ofrecerte un té helado?

-Por supuesto.- Preguntándome si él siempre había tenido té helado o si se habría surtido específicamente para mí. Lo seguí a la cocina, subiendo a un taburete metálico de aspecto elegante. -¿Vives aquí?

Abrió el congelador y cogió un puñado de cubitos de hielo, dejando caer a la mitad en cada uno de los vasos. -A veces me quedo aquí. Pero no lo considero mi hogar.

Miré alrededor del loft otra vez, la razón estableciéndose. -¡Sesshomaru! ¿Éste es tu lugar para citas especiales?

-A veces.- Sirvió el té en los vasos y luego se volvió hacia mí entregándome uno al otro lado del mostrador.

Tomé el vaso de él, bebiendo con avidez, necesitando la humedad para mi boca repentinamente seca. -¿Y me has traído aquí porque...?

Tomó un sorbo de su té, y se lamió los labios. Él levantó una ceja. -¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí?

Sentí un repentino estremecimiento seguido por una ola de pánico. Yo no estaba preparado para esto, ¿no? Miré mi reloj. No había tiempo. -Um, tengo que ir a trabajar en diez minutos.

-Veinte minutos. Tienes un conductor.

Me moví, la parte interior de mis piernas con una sensación pegajosa y húmeda. -Aún así eso no es un montón de tiempo.

Sesshomaru dio la vuelta al mostrador, tomó mi té de mi mano y lo dejó con el suya. -¿No es un montón de tiempo para qué?

Mi garganta se sentía como si se hubiera cerrado, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para unas débiles palabras. -¿Vas a hacer que yo lo diga?

Sonrió mientras me giró, luego me enjauló contra la barra. -No. No ahora. Si lo dices no voy a ser capaz de resistirme a ti, y, como has dicho, no hay tiempo suficiente. Así que en su lugar me voy a tener que conformar con una muestra.

Selló su boca sobre la mía, consumiendo mis labios y mi lengua con hirviente frenesí. Mis manos se arrastraron hasta el chaleco, anhelando estar en su piel. Podía sentir los grandes y duros músculos del pecho debajo de mis dedos. Jesús, éste hombre lo había trabajado, la definición de su esculpido torso era evidente a través de dos capas de ropa. Quería correr mis uñas sobre su cuerpo, doliendo de descubrir si su torso tenía pelo o estaba desnudo, desesperada por estar desnuda contra él.

Sesshomaru no permitió que el menor detalle de tela estuviera en el camino de su deseo. Desabrochó varios botones de mi torso para poder deslizar su mano y sostener mi pecho. Mis pezones se pusieron erectos cuando movió ligeramente uno con el pulgar. Luego apretó utilizando sólo la cantidad correcta de rugosidad que me gustó, lo que me hizo suspirar de placer en su boca.

Puso su otra mano sobre mi pierna desnuda y lentamente trazó mi extremidad. Su toque era fuego en mi piel y yo jugueteé bajo su caricia con ganas de más de ésa quemadura, ávida de aquel infierno. Abrí mis piernas para él, engatusando su mano con una de las mías. Sonrió contra mis labios mientras gustosamente le mostraba mi necesidad, mis ansias locas por él.

Y luego sus dedos estaban sobre mí, empujando a un lado la delgada tela de mi ropa interior, alcanzando el brote sensible de mi núcleo. Gemí ante su toque, su pulgar rodeando el manojo de nervios con una mezcla hábil de presión profunda y suave. Unos toques como pluma continuaron. Estaba lista cuando él metió un dedo en mí caliente orificio. Di un grito ahogado, levantando mis caderas para encontrarme con su sondeo, fuera de mi mente con las ganas de venir.

Murmuró contra mi boca. -Cristo, Kagome, estás mojada. Ah, tan mojada. Me estás volviendo loco con tus sonidos y lo mojada que estás para mí.- Arrastró mi jugo arriba sobre mi clítoris, y luego embistió con dos dedos dentro de mí, atrayendo a una serie de gemidos de mi cuerpo. Una barrida más a mi clítoris y yo estuve sobre el borde, mi orgasmo provocándome convulsiones.

Pero aun cuando me vine en su mano, Sesshomaru no abandonaba su asalto. -Dios, te corres con tanta facilidad.- Su voz delataba su asombro y su propio anhelo. -Tengo que hacer que hagas eso otra vez.

Me quitó las bragas mientras yo todavía me estremecía. -Coloca los codos sobre el mostrador- me ordenó.

Lo hice, agradecida por el apoyo que me brindó. Entonces Sesshomaru puso sus manos en mis rodillas y extendió separando mis piernas, haciendo la apertura aún mayor. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus dedos volvieron a mi agujero con tres de ellos ahora y su lengua estaba en mi clítoris.

-¡Joder!- grité, incapaz de soportar otro clímax, sin poder vivir sin éste.

Sus hábiles dedos me follaron, sumergiendo y sacándolos en movimientos largos y firmes mientras chupaba y lamía mi hendidura. Agarré el final de la barra detrás de mí mientras sentía el murmullo del otro orgasmo alzándose, todos mis músculos apretándose, mi núcleo estrechándose alrededor de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, se alimentaba de mí, lamiendo la evidencia de mi éxtasis, acariciando mis sensibles nervios con su lengua con infinita devoción. Era mucho, demasiado. Un tercer punto culminante rasgó a través de mí, siguiendo a los talones el último. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, temblando violentamente y grité, una maldición, tal vez, o su nombre o sonidos ininteligibles, demasiado ocupada para identificar los detalles de mi clamor.

Cuando mi visión se aclaró y mi cerebro volvió, encontré a Sesshomaru sosteniéndome, susurrando en mi oído, con mi olor flotando de sus labios. -Eres tan sexy, preciosa. Tan jodidamente sexy y pronto me voy a venir contigo justo así.

Mis dedos se aferraron a mechones de su cabello.

-Muy pronto- prometió. -Y a menudo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Creo que las actualizaciones tendran que ser mas rapidas… la historia lo amerita.

Muchas gracias por sus RW y perdónenme si no se los respondo es por que…bueno no se por que no lo e hecho. Una disculpa por eso.


End file.
